


Rencontre et Destin

by Kairy_Dream



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Akira mauvais fils au début, Amour lent, Crossdressing, Doux et amusant, F/M, Hikaru est mannequin, Hikaru trop mignon, Koyo est un sage, Mise en scène et tromperie, Multi, Ogata change son comportement, Plusieurs OC va apparaitre, Sai a une langue acérée, Sai brisée, Sai est une femme, Sai et Hikaru frère et soeur, Sai lunatique
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairy_Dream/pseuds/Kairy_Dream
Summary: Un recueillement, deux tombes et une rencontre inattendu entre ces deux personnes qui va chamboulé le destin et l'histoire qui était déjà écrite pour eux et leurs entourages.Une jeune femme fragile (brisé) de part son passé à multiples facettes: grande soeur surprotectrice, cuisinière catastrophique, patronne d'un café, journaliste free-lance, et un ancien amour du go peut-être pas si lointain que cela...Un homme veuf qui est détesté par son fils, un ancien Meijin qui cache plusieurs blessures.Un jeune homme qui a perdu sa mère mais qui se retrouve une soeur, un travailleur acharné pour ne plus pensé à son ancienne vie d'insei et son premier amour.Un jeune homme hanté par la disparition de son rival et qui rejette la faute de la mort de sa mère sur son père...Et si une seul rencontre entrelacés leurs histoires, que (les fantômes de) leurs souvenirs remontent à la surface, et qu'ils partent à la recherche de vérité, d'explication ou encore de compréhension.(Merci a ClawOfSnake pour l'aide du résumé)





	1. La rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.  
> Dialogue = "..."  
> Italique = pensée

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**

 

Koyo venait de placer des fleurs sur la tombe de sa tendre femme. Elle avait toujours supporter ses caprices concernant le Go sans se plaindre. Et lui, n'était même pas là durant ses derniers instants, elle ne voulait pas être l'origine de son absence dans un événement de Go. Il réalisa trop tard, que l'amour qu'elle lui portait, la tuait petit à petit sans se plaindre.

Ses derniers mots lui étaient destinés, les entendre de la bouche d'un médecin, au lieu de sa femme lui fit plus mal qu'il l'aurait cru. « Je suis désolée Koyo, je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à être a tes cotés. Je n'en ai plus la force, alors je suis tellement désolé, je vais devoir te laisser. Laisse moi me reposer. »

Les larmes coulaient, même si elles paraissaient inexistantes sur son visage. Elle n'aimait quand il pleurait, peu de gens l'avait vu dans cet état. Aux yeux de tous, il était Koyo Touya, un joueur de Go stoïque que rien ne laissait paraître dans son attitude. Son fils était venu a le détester, quand à l'enterrement, il ne put montrer correctement ses sentiments.

Trois ans qu'il n'avait eu aucun contact avec le monde du Go, qu'il avait cessé de jouer a ce jeu qui avait été pourtant toute sa vie. Ce jeu, qui lui avait pris le temps qu'il aurait du passer avec sa femme. Il fini par essayer de fuir tout contact avec l’extérieur et le go depuis, car on fond de lui, il en était certain, rien ni personne ne pourra remplacer sa femme.

Au moment de partir, il réalisa qu'une jeune femme, a genoux, se recueillait sur la tombe voisine, l'expression qu'elle portait sur son visage, le choqua. Malgré que ses yeux étaient voilés par ce qui semblait être de la douleur, de la tristesse et du chagrin, son sourire, lui, fut très tendre et dégageait beaucoup de chaleur. _Comment cette femme pouvait-elle faire un si beau sourire avec un si triste regard ?_

Il la regardait se lever très délicatement, et eu un meilleur aperçu de la jeune femme. Il la détailla du regard sans le vouloir. Elle était très grande, peut être 1m90, et sa silhouette élancée montrait qu'elle faisait sûrement du sport. Sa chevelure s'arrêtait au milieu de ses cuisses, et était lisse en plus d’avoir une très belle couleur, une teinte entre violet et noir. Ses vêtements se composait d'une longue et large robe noir a manche longue, aux extrémités de cette dernière, une doublure blanche était présente. Pardessus cela, se trouvait un léger manteau blanc entrouvert. De simple ballerine noire aux pieds et une ombrelle noir et blanche dans les mains, complétait sa tenue de manière harmonieuse.

La jeune femme, sentant un regard sur elle, se retourna en direction de Koyo. Ce dernier n'avait pas réaliser qu'il l'observait encore, et quand il rencontra ses yeux, il se sentit mal à l'aise, du a son comportement. Même si il ne le montrait pas physiquement, la jeune femme compris, décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

''Bonjour!'' dit-elle simplement en lui faisait un petit sourire.

''Bonjour.'' lui répondit-il par politesse.

''C'est une belle journée pour honorer la mémoire des personnes qui nous ont été chère, vous ne pensez pas ?'' prononça la jeune femme en regardant le ciel bleu.

''Oui, c'est vrai, je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué qu'il faisait si beau.'' dit Koyo en constatant que le ciel lui semblait soudainement plus lumineux.

''J'espère qu'ils apprécient le temps.'' ajouta la femme.

''Qui ?'' demanda Koyo ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

''Les défunts présent dans ce cimetière, ici est leur dernière habitation, le lieu de leur repos.'' rajouta-t-elle avec douceur.

''Oui.'' dit-il tristement.

''Ils ne faut pas les déprimer, sinon ils viendront nous hanter!'' parle-t-elle avec sérieux.

Il ne répondit rien, il voyait bien que la jeune femme voulait le dégriser, mais il n'avait pas rit depuis trois longues années, enfin peut-être plus, il ne savait plus vraiment quand remontait son dernier rire. Donc il se trouvait normal de ne plus savoir comment faire, se demandant même si il serait encore capable de le faire. Le femme détourna le regard, rouge de honte, d'avoir sorti une blague de si mauvais goût dans un telle lieu.

''Désolée.'' dit elle d'une petite voix. On me dit souvent que je ne sais pas faire de bonne blague.

''Non, ce n'est pas vous, c'est moi, je ne sais plus comment on rit.''

''Ne dite pas de telle chose, personne n'oublie cela, c'est juste qu'il faut du temps pour que ça revienne, ce fut mon cas, même si cela peut vous paraître étonnant.'' dit elle avec conviction et ardeur.

Un silence venu peu après, elle avait raison, personne ne pourrai croire que cette femme puisse arrêter de sourire, cela semblait être une chose naturel de la voir sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui, et avec ses mains, elle lui dessina un sourire sur le visage. Un petit sourire, car un grand serait trop ridicule sur le visage de l'homme fatigué par le temps.

''J'ai une idée, on pourrai se revoir et continuer notre conversation un autre jour.'' conclu-t-elle. ''Donc rendez-vous demain devant la gare nord de Tokyo, vers 14h. Au revoir a demain !''

Il n'eut pas son mot a dire qu'elle partit comme une fusée en dehors du cimetière. Peut-être qu'une sortie ne me ferait pas de mal, pensa Koyo. Il regarda la tombe de sa femme, et se demandait ce qu'elle lui conseillerai de faire dans cette situation. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps, connaissant le caractère de sa femme, elle lui dirait d'y aller et qu'a son âge il n'a rien a perdre.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Une fois rentré chez lui, il remarqua les chaussures de son fils et d'une autre personne, sûrement Ogata. Ce dernier était comme un frère pour Akira. Il continua son chemin, préférant ignorer la présence de sa progéniture que de devoir se disputer a nouveau avec lui. Il préférait se faire haïr par derrière, que t'entendre directement a son visage, ce que son fils lui reprochait depuis toutes ces années. Eh oui, Akira avait commencé a détester son père peu après avoir rencontrer Hikaru, dont il enviait en secret la simple vie. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il pensait par pur politesse et respect qu'il devait envers son père.

Ogata avait entendu son ancien professeur rentré, il voulu se lever pour le saluer, mais Akira posa sa main sur son bras, en lui disant que cela n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il ne valait pas la politesse de se déplacer pour lui. Ogata voulait lui dire a haute voix que cette guerre entre lui et son père était puéril, mais Akira avait besoin de soutient depuis la disparition mystérieuse de Shindou Hikaru, il y a 4 ans.

 


	2. Absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.  
> Dialogue = ''...''  
> Italique = pensée

**Chapitre 2 : Absence**

 

Précédemment : Ogata avait entendu son ancien professeur rentré, il voulu se lever pour le saluer, mais Akira posa sa main sur son bras, en lui disant que cela n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il ne valait pas la politesse de se déplacer pour lui. Ogata voulait lui dire a haute voix que cette guerre entre lui et son père était puéril, mais Akira avait besoin de soutient depuis la disparition mystérieuse de Shindou Hikaru, il y a 4 ans.

**Flashback**

Akira arriva a l'institut en compagnie de son frère de cœur, Ogata Seiji. Il était parti une semaine en Corée pour une rencontre amical entres pays asiatiques membres de l'association de Go. Arrivant dans l'institut, il regarda le tableau des rencontres, et remarqua que son rival avait un match de prévu dans deux petites heures. Il avait hâte de le revoir, de l'affronter à nouveau et de lui parler de son voyage. Mais surtout de s'excuser, aussi.

Avant son départ, Hikaru voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important, mais il n'avait pas pu l'écouter, risquant de louper son vol. il se souvient encore du comportement de son rival, Hikaru semblait vraiment mal, pas son état habituel. Akira s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, ce dernier ne répondait plus a ses appels et messages depuis des semaines. Son étrange comportement avait commencé quelques mois auparavant, mais personne n'avait poser de question a ce moment-là.

Il attendit donc que les heures passent en faisant une partie contre Ogata. Finalement 3 heures passa, et aucun signe d'Hikaru, il voulu l'appeler, mais ce dernier ne répondait toujours pas. Il alla se renseigner auprès de Waya et des autres, qui faisaient eux aussi de drôles de têtes.

''Assis-toi Touya, il faut qu'on te parle de quelque au sujet d'Hikaru.''dit calmement Waya sans s'énerver.

Akira s'assit inquiet pour son rival, voyant Akira dans cet état, Ogata se mit a coté de lui.

''Hikaru a disparu depuis une semaine, il n'a contacter personne depuis.'' dit simplement Isumi.

''Impossible, vous êtes allés chez lui, ou appelé sa mère.'' dit inquiet Akira en n'imaginant pas perdre a nouveau son rival.

''Personne ne répond au téléphone ou a la porte.'' dit Isumi. ''On sait juste que tu es la dernière personne a l'avoir vu … en vie.''

''Hikaru n'es pas mort !'' craqua Akira, en se levant de sa chaise et sorti de la pièce. ''Comment pouvez-vous insinuez ce genre de chose !''

Il arriva bien vite dans le hall de l'institut, suivi par Ogata, Waya, et Isumi. Nase et Ochi discutant, voyaient un Akira bien énervé. Il voulu lui parler mais les ignora. Au moment de sortir, il se cogna contre une personne familière, Akari Fujijoka.

Il s'excusa et l'aida a se relever, la jeune fille était toujours timide face a un comportement de gentleman. Elle demanda où se trouvait le bureau de la direction a l'accueil et partit dans les étages. Akira et les autres, attendait son retour pour la questionner a propos de Shindou.

Quand elle fut dans leur vision, ils lui posèrent de nombreuses questions, auxquelles elle répondrait si ils la laissait s'asseoir. Ils allèrent dans la salle de repos, et une fois le thé servi, elle commença a parler.

''Je suppose que vous voulez des nouvelles d'Hikaru, malheureusement je n'ai plus de nouvelle depuis 1 semaine moi aussi.'' dit elle d'une faible voix.

''Désolé de t'avoir importuné avec nos questions tout à l'heure.'' dit Waya. ''J'espère que tu nous comprends.''

''Oui.'' dit elle. ''Avant de partir Hikaru m'a laissé une enveloppe a remettre a la direction, Hikaru … a donné sa retraite.''

''Quoi !'' cria Ogata. ''Le gamin ne peut pas faire cela, il a la lâcheté de partir quand Akira n'est pas là !''

Tous s'écrièrent, montrant leur mécontentement face a la décision de Shindou. Aucun d'eux ne comprenaient ce qui se déroulait dans l'esprit de ce garçon. Akira était le seul a rester silencieux, ' _Hikaru est parti, m'a abandonné_ ' ces mots résonnèrent encore et encore dans son crâne.

''Pourquoi ?'' murmura Akira consterné.

''Dans sa situation, Hikaru aurait du se tourner vers vous.'' ajouta Akari.

''Que veut tu dire ?'' demanda Isumi.

''Quelle situation ?'' répéta Waya.

''Expliquez vous mademoiselle.'' ordonna Ogata a la jeune fille.

''Ne me dite pas qu'Hikaru ne vous en a pas parlé.'' dit elle choqué.

''Parler de quoi !'' dit Nase qui voulait savoir au plus vite ce qui se passer.

''La mère d'Hikaru est décédée il y a 2 semaines, cela faisait 6 mois qu'elle était a l'hôpital, mais son état ne faisait qu'empirer … les médecins n'ont rien pu faire.'' pleura la jeune fille en se souvenant qu'elle était la première a avoir reçu la nouvelle.

''Oh mon dieu.'' dit Nase avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues en se souvenant de sa gentillesse quand elle la voyait.

''Le pire pour Hikaru, c'est qu'il jouait une partie, et que c'est moi qui ai du lui annoncer.'' pleura beaucoup plus Akari, dans les bras de Waya.

''Pourquoi cet idiot nous en a pas parler !'' cria Ogata.

Quand Akari reprit ses émotions, il se souvenu d'un détail, quelque chose qu'Hikaru lui avait dit avant de partir.

''Hikaru … Hikaru m'a dit qu'il partait vivre chez sa sœur.'' dit Akari.

''Shindou a une sœur, est-ce que tu as son adresse, son nom ?'' demanda Akira avec espoir.

''Je suis désolé, elle a toujours été un sujet tabou chez les Shindou.'' s'excusa rapidement Akari avant de prendre congé. ''Mais j'ignore pourquoi.''

**Fin Flashback**

Finalement, il se faisait tard au domicile des Touya, Ogata du partir sans avoir l'opportunité de voir l'ancien Meijin. Il avait couché Akira dans son futon, car ce dernier s'était endormi assis devant le goban, ne terminant donc pas sa partie, qui l'aurait annoncé perdant. Ce genre d'attitude était plutôt du genre de l'espiègle Shindou. Durant ces dernières années, Akira avait changé, beaucoup trop changé comparer a avant. Il était redevenu solitaire même si ces relations avec Waya et les autres joueurs s'étaient améliorées, lui avant qui n'avait que son rival a la bouche, ce dernier était devenu tabou.

''Je me demande ce que Hikaru devient ?'' dit Ogata dans sa voiture, avant de démarrer et rentrer chez lui où son lit l'attendait.

Dans le centre de Tokyo, une tête mi-blonde mi-noire éternua, regardant les alentours la personne parlant de lui, mais en vain, pour finalement continuer sa route. Hikaru s'approchait de plus en plus près de sa destination finale, son merveilleux et accueillant appartement qu'il partageait avec une sœur très … vraiment très spéciale.

 


	3. Cohabitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.  
> Dialogue = ''...''  
> Italique = pensée

**Chapitre 3 : Cohabitation**

Quand il franchi enfin le palier de son appartement, ne pensant qu'a aller se coucher dans son lit et a dormir ou plutôt a hiberner dedans sans personne pour le réveiller. Alors qu'il se réjouissait d'enfin rejoindre son petit monde (sa chambre), il sentit une odeur de brûlée venant de la cuisine. Hikaru n'eut pas a penser plus d'une seconde pour savoir que cela ne pouvait être que Sai, sa sœur qui tente d'apprendre a cuisiner autre chose que des plats simples. _Peine perdu bien sur._

Avant de se diriger en direction de la scène de crime, il prit plusieurs respirations pour calmer sa colère évidemment élevée. Sa cuisine, sa précieuse alliée tout équipée, qui lui fournissait des encas quelle que soit l'heure de la journée, avec qui il aimait découvrir de nouveaux plats.

Quand il se décida d'entrer dans la cuisine, ses yeux analysa d'abord la salle, qui semblait beaucoup sale et en désordre que quand il l'avait vu ce matin, quand il l'avait rangé. Complètement absorbé par les dégâts, il ne vit pas l'auteur du carnage, lui sauter dessus, et l'étouffant en lui faisant un câlin bien trop fort vu sa taille. Une différence de plus de 20cm, ça pardonne vraiment pas, la tête du pauvre garçon dans les seins de sa sœur.

''Hikaru ! Comment s'est passer ton travail du soir ?'' s'écria la jeune femme. ''Tu devinera jamais qui j'ai rencontrer au cimetière …''

''Lâche-moi ! Non, cela s'est très mal passer ! Et non, je ne sais qui tu as rencontré, maintenant je vais aller me coucher et toi tu range ce désordre !'' râla Hikaru voulant se coucher au plus vite, pour oublier son horrible journée.

''Méchant ! J'avais faim …. et ma cuisine n'est pas si horrible, je faisais juste quelques test de goût …'' murmura-t-elle en tournant le regard et gonflant les joues.

''Intoxication alimentaire c'est rien pour toi, parce que moi je me souviens de quelques séjours a l'hôpital.'' dit-il très agacé par le comportement de sa sœur.

''Petite nature ! Allez ouste, va dormir comme une gentille petite fille, je rangerai demain matin.'' souffla Sai en expulsant son petit frère de la cuisine.

Il ne se faisait pas prier, trop fatigué pour répliquer a la remarque de sa sœur. Entré dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla rapidement, pour ensuite mettre un jogging. Se laissant tombé sur le lit, il regarda la photo qui trônait sur la table de nuit. Dessus, on le voyait lui et Sai, devant une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, Sai montrait son éternel sourire sur la photo, tandis qu'Hikaru se tenait a une dizaine de centimètre d'elle, l'air triste en faisant un petit sourire.

Hikaru aimait bien cette photo, tandis que sa sœur lui demandait si il ne préférait pas une photo plus joyeuse a mettre dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tord, mais il ne voulait jamais oublier cette fameuse journée. C'était le premier jour de cohabitation avec sa sœur, sa renaissance, un nouveau pays, de nouveaux amis, et de ce fait, une nouvelle vie, laissant derrière lui le go professionnel, ses amis de l'association, sa meilleure amie Akari, et surtout son rival Akira.

Ses pensées dérivèrent peu à peu, il pensait aux réactions de ses amis face a son départ, ils devaient le haïr, ne pas comprendre son choix ou même être déçu. Cette dernière hypothèse, il savait que son ancien rival l'avait ressenti. Akira, son ami et rival, son seul regret dans cette nouvelle vie, son sacrifice en quelque sorte. Plongé dans ses pensées concernant Akira, il s'endormait peu a peu.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Le lendemain, Koyo Touya se sentit stressé, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était plus sorti, en dehors de ses visites au cimetière bien sur. Face a ce stress, il ne savait pas comment réagir, le temps avait emporté sa force de caractère face a ce genre de situation, il faut que d'être le meilleur joueur de Go, cela rassurait pas mal, et éloigné efficacement le stress.

Se sentant d'humeur changeante, il se décida de changer un petit peu ses habitudes vestimentaires. D'accord, il portait toujours un kimono, mais pas le même avec lequel il s'habille normalement quand il sortait ou allait faire une partie de go.

Ce dernier se composait d'une veste de couleur noir en lin et d'un pantalon pourpre. Portant les même chaussures, il marchait devant sa maison en réfléchissant encore, y aller ou non. Il repensa a nouveau a sa femme et ses paroles, il n'avait rien a perdre, vu qu'il avait déjà tout perdu a ses yeux.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la jeune femme, elle aussi pensait beaucoup.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, proposer un rendez-vous a un inconnu, veuf par dessus tout. Et si il comprenait de travers l'invitation._

Elle ne voulait paraître comme un tentatrice ou une mangeuse d'homme. Elle se regardait encore et encore dans le miroir. Elle portait une robe couleur caramel s'arrêtant au dessus du genou, pas court pour une fille normal, mais elle était grande et donc cela lui semblait court, trop court. Par dessus cette dernière, elle portait un veston marron a bouton caramel et sur la tête un ruban marron attachant ses cheveux en chignon désorganisé.

Hikaru regardant son comportement, soupirait, elle se comportait toujours comme cela quand elle devait voir quelqu'un pour la première fois. La voyant entrant de parcourir toutes les pièces de leur appartement, d'un pas rapide, il se préparait a ce qu'elle vienne lui demander conseil.

''Hikaru !'' plaida-t-elle. ''Comment est ma tenue ?''

_Ne rien dire et restez indifférent devant cette courte robe._

''Au lieu de laisser tes jambes a découvert, met un collant ou des chaussettes pour les vêtir.'' dit-il avec lassitude, car il lui disait presque toujours cela quand elle mettait une robe, le pire c'est que cela semblait marcher.

''Merci. T'es la meilleur petite sœur au monde !'' ajouta-t-elle en souriant et courant en direction de sa chambre.

''Arrête ! C'est pas marrant a la longue ! Sinon je viens pas travailler aujourd'hui.'' menaça Hikaru en criant.

''Tu fais ça, je t'assure que je te coupe ton salaire en deux !'' menaça la grande sœur en sortant de sa chambre, avec une paire de bas couleur caramel.

Une fois prête, elle parti en disant un bref au revoir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment, un rendez-vous avec Koyo Touya, seul sans personne, pouvoir lui parler et de devenir même son amie si possible. Elle sourit a cette pensée, ce qui la fait courir plus vite.

Koyo, lui, se trouvait de la sortie de la gare Nord de Tokyo comme elle lui avait demandé, bien qu'il avait une trentaine de minutes d'avances. Il regardait les gens passer devant lui, certain l'ignorait, d'autre le regardait sans vraiment le voir. Après tout, aucune de ces personnes se douteraient que le vieil homme qui attend contre un mur, a conquis et se trouvait au sommet d'un monde bien a part de celui des joueurs de Go.

Il vit au loin la jeune femme du cimetière arrivait dans sa direction, en courant. Il regarda a nouveau sa montre, pour constater que l'heure affichait 13h45, elle aussi était en avance. Beaucoup de personne la regardait, il pouvait pas mentir, elle était fortement belle et ne laissait personne indifférente sur son passage. Quand elle le vit, son sourire s'agrandit et elle l'appela.

 


	4. Nouvelles amitiés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.  
> Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, souhaitant que la suite l'histoire vous plaira.  
> Dialogue = ''...''  
> Italique = pensée

**Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle amitié**

 

''Bonjour.'' fit Koyo devant la silhouette essoufflée.

''Bonjour, on dirait que nous sommes tous les deux en avances.'' dit elle en souriant.

''Oui, on dirait bien.''

''L'endroit où je comptais vous emmener n'est pas encore ouvert, et j'ai quelques affaires urgentes a faire non loin d'ici, cela vous dérange de m'accompagner.'' dit elle désolée.

''Non, cela ma changera les idées.'' conclu Koyo.

Ils marchèrent donc ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien, mais a aucun moment de Go. Koyo trouvait la jeune femme a la fois très cultivé et très enfantin, en principe il n'aimait pas ce genre de personne refusant de grandir, mais là tout semblait normal, plus précisément naturel.

De son coté, elle ne faisait que parler, elle était au courant pour sa nature calme et peu bavard, et lui était reconnaissante de l'écouter d'une oreille attentive, et lui répondait sans pour autant la couper dans son discours. Beaucoup de gens l'écoutait mais aucun ne faisait réellement attention a ses propos, la plupart de gens l'approchait pour son physique, de ce coté-là, ce n'était pas le cas de Koyo.

Arrivant a destination, Koyo remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant devant un magasin spécialiser dans les services a thé et ce dernier. Tandis qu'il regardait le devanture, elle entra dans le magasin, et ne sorti qu'une dizaine de minute plus tard, avec plusieurs sacs. Il voulu lui en prendre par courtoisie, mais a jeune femme refusait toute aide.

Après un petit silence, ils marchèrent en direction de la destination d'origine, dont Koyo se demandait de quoi cela pouvait être. La jeune femme lui donna un indice : « Notre première destination a un lien avec la suite ». Ne sortant jamais de chez lui, il ne savait pas si elle parlait d'un endroit a la mode, ou d'autre chose, la seule chose qui lui était certaine, c'est qu'une fois sa destination atteinte, il pourra boire du thé.

Dans sa réflexion, il ne remarqua pas qu'ils se sont arrêtés devant une enseigne de café et que la jeune femme s'inquiétait pour son manque de réaction. Il lui donna un léger sourire, puis examina la devanture. Elle avait un style original comparait aux boutiques présents dans la rue, deux grandes vitres encadraient la porte d'entrée elle aussi a moitié vitrée, ces dernières décoraient de motif floral et végétal de couleur or. La porte, elle, avait l'emblème du magasin dessiné dessus, un cadre rond de style baroque, écrit en son milieu 'A la rencontre de l’Âme' d'une écriture fine et calligraphique noir.

Voyant son invité contemplait la façade du café, elle se sentit gênée, elle l'avait en partie conçue sur un coup de tête après un voyage a Paris avec son frère. Elle rassembla son souffle, et l'invita a entrer a l’intérieur avec beaucoup d'appréhension, l'homme était connu pour être un homme très près des traditions et d'un style de vie particulier.

Quand il fut a l'intérieur, il ne pu cacher sa surprise, malgré que cela ne soit pas un café de style traditionnel, il trouvait l'ensemble de la salle harmonieuse. La salle se présentait sous forme de mezzanine, le bar et les cuisines semblait se trouvait dans la partie inférieur, sous l'étage. La première chose qu'il eu en visuel, était le bar en bois massif et la grande quantité de bouteille se trouvant derrière. En regardant le reste de la pièce, les tables et chaises étaient eux aussi en bois laqué et décoré par des nappes de couleur blanche et or, et de pot de fleur colorée. La lumière venant de l’extérieur semblait chaude et embellie dans cette environnement.

Ils s'installèrent, lui et la jeune femme a une table positionner devant les grandes vitres, attendant qu'on prenne leurs commandes. Koyo regarda la personne qui l'avait invité, elle avait sa tête dans ses mains et son regard se dirigeait dans la rue de l'autre coté de la vitre, elle semblait réfléchir.

La jeune femme ignorait encore tout des problèmes de son invité, elle l'avait toujours admiré, voulant lui parler de Go et même de plus, de la vie en somme. Mais elle avait décelé un petit malaise dans le comportement de l'homme, pas une seule fois, le sujet du Go sortait durant dans leur discussion, quand elle voulu lancé le sujet, il la coupa en lui posant une autre question.

Après qu'une serveuse ai pris leurs commandes, la jeune femme ait pris une grande respiration, elle dit avec franchise sans se soucier de l'impact que ces mots pouvaient avoir :

''Koyo Touya, si le Go est votre vie, alors je suis en face d'un homme mort.''

Le temps semblait s'être figé pour Koyo pendant qu'elle parlait, il se sentit en colère contre elle, car elle ne savait rien de lui, de se qu'il endurait depuis la mort de sa femme. Mais ce n'est pas le seul sentiment qu'il ressentait : la rage, la tristesse, le regret, le soulagement. Beaucoup de personne avait remarqué, mais personne eu le courage de lui dire en face à face, pas même son fils dont il était certain, aurait pris un malin plaisir à le lui dire.

''Mais je dois vous avouer que si vous êtes mort, alors je le suis depuis plus longtemps que vous.'' dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans le regard.

''Que dite-vous …'' se coupa en remarquant son regard.

''Au cimetière, ce n'était pas notre première rencontre, mais on dirait que je ne vous ai pas laissé un souvenir marquant.'' dit-elle avec un petite voix.

''Je suis désolé si je vous ai offensé.'' dit Koyo.

''Non, c'est moi qui le suis, je me suis jamais vraiment présenter a vous.'' dit elle en souriant. ''Alors rattrapons cela, je me nomme Sai Fujiwara, on me connaît aussi sous le nom du saint du NetGo, Sai. Heureuse de faire enfin votre connaissance.''

''Je suis Koyo Touya, heureux de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer en vrai, Fujiwara.'' dit il avec surprise et joie, mais ne le montrant pas.

Koyo, était réellement heureux de rencontrer son rival, enfin sa rival, Sai, même si il ne pensait pas qu'il soit une femme et encore une personne aussi jeune pour son expérience dans le jeu. Mais il réalisa ses précédents propos, elle si disait elle aussi morte depuis très longtemps, se qui l'inquiéta.

''Pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous morte Fujiwara ?'' demanda Koyo montrant une d’inquiétude.

''Pourquoi, je ne le sais pas vraiment à vrai dire, mais si je devais trouver les fautifs a ce sentiment, je dirais que mes parents étaient trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, surtout un enfant qu'ils étaient incapable de comprendre.'' dit elle en souriant, mais son regard disait le contraire, déchiré par la souffrance. ''Mais malgré tout, je les aime … et appelée moi Sai, je préfère Sai.''

''Désolé d'éveiller en vous de mauvais souvenirs …''

''Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous apitoyer sur notre sort, Koyo.'' dit Sai fermement en croisant ses mains sous son menton. ''Ce qui étonnant, c'est que vous me demandait pas pourquoi j'ai voulu cette rencontre.''

''Je serai tenter de dire pour me rencontrer en chair et en os, mais je pense qu'il y a une autre raison.'' répondu Koyo perplexe.

''Exactement, quand je vous ai vu au cimetière, vous étiez semblable a moi, incapable de jouer, incapable de toucher un goban ou des pierres.'' dit elle en se rappelant la veille. ''Mais contrairement a vous, moi je veux croire que je peux vivre, je refuse d'attendre ma mort, … alors cela vous dit de réapprenne a vivre avec moi, qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble sur cette voie en toute amitié.''

Suite a cette phrase, un silence se créa entre eux, Sai s'était levée durant sa phrase et lui avait tendu une main. Koyo regarda Sai avec de gros yeux, très étonné par elle, par son observation très juste de sa situation. Il avait raison de penser que seul Sai pourrait le comprendre. Il se mit a rire, devant une Sai qui s’empourpra de plus en plus en attendant sa réponse debout comme une idiote.

D'un mouvement bref et rapide, elle s'assit sur sa chaise et enfoui sa tête dans ses bras, essayant de se cacher, se sentait vraiment gênée par le regard de Koyo. En dehors des parties de Go ou de son travail, son comportement et son caractère changeaient radicalement laissant son brin d'enfant prendre le dessus.

Finalement le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement pour les compères, qui oublièrent rapidement les précédents événements, aucun des deux parlaient de leurs problèmes personnels, préférant des sujets plus gai. Après 3 longues années, Koyo Touya parla de go avec quelqu'un, non pas quelqu'un, avec Sai, dont il promis de protéger l'identité.

Dans l'ombre une personne les regarda qu'un bref instant avant de sortir du café.

 


	5. Manquer de peu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira fait enfin sa première apparition ...   
> ... tout comme notre cher Hikaru !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.  
> Dialogue = ''...''  
> Italique = pensée

**Chapitre 5 : Manquer de peu**

Dans la soirée, on pouvait vois un jeune homme sortit d'un bâtiment, au yeux de tous. Mais Akira Touya n'est pas n'importe quel jeune homme, il grandissait dans un monde sans pitié, connaissant les trahisons les plus dures, oubliant de ressentir des sentiments. Froideur, inexpressif, solitaire, le caractérisait, pourtant ce soir, il était perplexe, un flot de sentiment l'avait envahie durant l'après-midi.

Il avait joué contre un joueur fraîchement reçu, ce jeune garçon lui rappelait trop Hikaru, parce l'énergie qu'il dégageait, par son comportement enfantin, par son sourire niais. Il avait l'impression que le destin prenait un malin plaisir a lui rappeler le rival qu'il a perdu.

Il marchait dans le centre de Tokyo, pour finalement arriver dans un parc. Ce dernier malgré l'heure tardive, était animé par des enfants qui jouaient a chat et des adultes qui les regardaient bienveillant tout en discutant a la terrasse d'un food truck. L'ambiance aurait plu a Hikaru, pensa-t-il amèrement. Pourtant il commanda un thé accompagné de petit sandwich, puis s'assit a une table, attendant sa commande.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune cuisinier lui apporta avec un petit bonus, qui était trois mochis, avec le sourire, ce dernier lui souhaitait bonne soirée. Mais Akira ne lui prêta aucune attention particulière, sinon il aurait remarqué que la personne qui l'a servi, était Hikaru.

Ce dernier, lui avait tout de suite reconnu son ancien rival, son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine, il était heureux de le revoir, même si Akira ne l'avait pas reconnu, il était heureux. Il le détailla depuis son comptoir, Akira semblait avoir les cheveux plus long que dans ces souvenirs, arrivant au milieu du dos, mais au lieu d'être lâchés, ils étaient attachés en queue de cheval placé en hauteur. Son visage avait enfin obtenue de trait plus masculin, il faisait plus viril dans son regard remarqua Hikaru. Akira avait aussi pris quelques centimètres, sur ce point Hikaru était jaloux, il n'arrivait plus a grandir.

Le service du soir continua tranquillement pour Hikaru, jusqu'à qu'il a fini ses heures du soir. Il avait guetté Akira, prenant le risque de se faire remarquer en plus de négliger son travail. Ce dernier avait senti plusieurs fois un regard sur lui, mais n'en avait pas trouver la source.

Quand Hikaru commença a partir, se trouvant dos a Akira, il se sentit déçu et soulagé, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir en réapparent dans sa vie comme si rien n'était. Au plus profond de lui, il voulait se jeter sur Akira, lui parler, lui dire a quel point il tient a lui. Il se mit a rougir a cette pensée.

_Pourquoi ça devient toujours compliqué quand cela concerne Akira._

Une fois qu'il avait son thé et le reste, Akira voulait remercié comme il se doit la personne qui lui avait offert les mochis. Il se dirigea au comptoir, et fut accueilli par une jeune femme bien pétillante.

''Bonjour ! Avez-vous passez un bon moment ?'' parle très fort la dite femme.

''Oui, merci. Je voudrais remercier le jeune homme qui m'as offert des mochis.'' dit il clairement.

''Des mochis ? C'est bizarre, on fait pas de mochis !'' réfléchis-t-elle. ''Vous êtes certain que c'était des mochis, dit elle avec un ton accusateur. Sure de sur !''

''Oui certain mademoiselle.'' gêné par son accusation.

''Non parce que si c'est pour vous plaindre, vous m'aurez pas, je suis certain que vous êtes envoyé par Fujiwara pour surveillé son frère.'' dit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

''Non, je suis juste venu pour dire merci a ce jeune homme, et lui dire que ses mochis étaient très bon, rien de plus.'' conclu-t-il.

''Alors cela change tout, je lui transmettrait les compliments car il vient de partir. Il arrive que mon collègue apporte des pâtisseries pour nos plus fidèles clients, mais ses attentions sont mal vu par sa sœur.'' expliqua-t-elle pour justifier son comportement. ''Au revoir cher client ! Et pardonnez moi s'il vous plaît.''

''Au revoir.'' dit il en souriant.

En rentrant dans sa maison, il remarqua que la salle de go de son père était allumée, cette dernière ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il se sentit soudainement énervé, et au lieu d'affronter son père, il alla dans sa chambre d'un pas lourd.

Koyo regardait le goban positionné devant lui, hésitant, mais aussi curieux de savoir pourquoi il eu envie de le toucher, pas de jouer directement, juste de se souvenir de la texture du bois et des pierres. Il avait entendu Akira, mais il ne préféra pas se lever pour simplement le saluer.

Il repensa a son après midi avec Sai, leurs sujets de conversation varié et ne concernant pas le go, il se demandait si sa femme aurait voulu avoir ce genre de discussion avec lui. Mais il effaça cette pensée de son esprit, rien ne pouvait changer le passé, il devait aller de l'avant, malgré son âge. Sai, le joueur mystère se trouvait finalement tout près de lui, et de sa communauté.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Sai, allongé sur son lit, tenant une énorme peluche qu'elle serait très fort, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s’extasier sur l'après midi qu'elle a vécu. Elle avait enfin en vrai son idole et rival en chair et en os, et le meilleur dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle allait le voir plus souvent, lui parler plus souvent. Elle eu un grand crie de joie, qu'elle enfui sa tête dans sa peluche pour éviter de déranger les voisins.

Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas ce que dirai Hikaru de la situation, il est vrai qu'elle a tout fait pour qu'on ne découvre pas son secret, et là, la voilà en train d'approcher l'ancien Meijin et de lui révéler cette dernière. Hélas, ce n'est pas le seul soucis qu'il pourrait avoir avec son frère, malgré qu'il continuai a jouer au go, son cœur n'y est pas.

En attendant son frère ouvrir la porte d'entrée avec son trousseau, elle se glissa dans sa couette et fini par s'endormir, elle ne voulait pas a nouveau se disputer avec lui. Elle avait le don de prévoir ses futures disputes avec lui.

Hikaru ouvrit légèrement la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, et passa la tête, pour finalement constater que cette dernière dormait a point fermé. Il eu un micro sourire en la regardant, elle semblait avoir trouver son calme intérieur, son visage ne montrant ou cherchant a cacher des soucis ou inquiétudes a son égard.

''Bonne nuit Onee-chan.'' murmura-t-il doucement avant de refermer la porte.

Il alla lui aussi dans sa chambre, se trouvant juste en face mais il resta appuyé contre sa porte une fois dedans, serrant ses points a un point que les jointures deviennent blanches, en pensant a ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée. Sai en compagnie de l'ancien Meijin, Sai lui révélant son identité, Sai prenant le risque qu'il se fasse découvrir et de devoir apporter des explications a ses amis, des explications qu'il n'est même pas sur d'avoir.

Secouant plusieurs fois la tête afin de chasser ses stupides pensées, il se déshabilla puis enfila son éternel jogging avant de se coucher dans son lit. Il se laissa tomber lentement dans les bras de Morphée, avec l'image du nouveau Akira dans la tête.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire commence enfin a se mettre en place, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ah ah ah !!! Attendez-vous a beaucoup de surprise !!!


	6. Soupçon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira enquête ...  
> Sai vit une rude épreuve ...  
> et Ogata en a marre ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.  
> Dialogue = ''...''  
> Italique = pensée

**Chapitre 6 : Soupçon**

Le lendemain matin fut calme, sa sœur était déjà parti travailler au café, alors que lui ne commençait qu'a midi. Il repensa a Akira, et de la chance que ce dernier n'ai pas fait attention a lui. Mais au fond il se sentait une peu vexée de n'avoir pas été découvert, peut-être que son ancien rival ne se souvient pas de lui.

Du coté d'un certain joueur de go portant le titre de Meijin depuis la retraite de son mentor, il tapait du pied devant la maison de ce dernier, Akira avait un match important, et il devait le chercher a 8h. Mais là il est 8h10, et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard.

Akira sortait en trombe de sa maison, semblant être en colère et n'adressant un bref bonjour a l'autre joueur. Ogata n'avait pas besoin de lui demander la raison de son caractère, il avait sûrement croisé son père dans la cuisine ou dans un couloir.

Le trajet en voiture fut donc très calme, et donc rapidement ils atteignent l'institut. Une fois sorti de la voiture, ils entrèrent et se séparèrent après avoir donner ses encouragement a l'autre.

Akira se retrouva dans la salle où l'attendait déjà Ochi, placé devant le goban. Une fois assis et les formules de politesse passées, leur partit pouvait enfin se déroulé.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Sai adorait son boulot, son magnifique café, ses gentils employés, ses adorables clients, … mais là, malheureusement pour elle se trouvait devant elle un élément indésirable assis a une chaise, lui souriant de toutes ses dents hideuses. Elle se calma et pensa très fort 'C'est un client, c'est un client, tu vas pas le tuer'. Se forçant a sourire, elle lui demanda sa commande.

''Comme d'habitude ma chère Sai.'' dit un vieil homme de corpulence énorme en plus d'être chauve et d'avoir des boutons sur le visage, des poils de nez, et la liste est longue. ''Mais ce qui me ferai le plus plaisir et que vous partagez un repas avec moi.''

Il est l'incarnation de tout ce que Sai a horreur, elle n'est pas cruelle, mais cet homme la répugnait comme il la draguait constamment, et son regard lubrique, elle frissonnait rien d'y penser. Elle marcha vite en direction de la cuisine, et une fois hors de portée, elle se lâcha.

''Je crois que je vais vomir.'' avoua Sai a son personnel déjà au courant pour l'homme.

''On est désolé Sai, on l'a pas vu entrer.'' dit une serveuse au cheveux blond platine, du nom de Stéphanie.

''Non, c'est moi, je devrai lui faire comprendre que c'est impossible, mais il s'est mis dans la tête qu'on vivait une romance interdite … gloups … rien d'y penser.'' dit-elle en se retenant sérieusement de vomir. ''Sinon, c'est sa commande habituelle Ryou.''

Après que le monstre soit parti, sa journée se déroula a la perfection, mais elle se demandait qu'est-ce que le petit regard qu'Hikaru affichait en arrivant le midi. Mais finalement, il lui as parlé de fatigue, donc elle ignora le comportement étrange de ce dernier.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Akira et Ogata avait tous les deux gagnaient leurs parties, mais Akira se trouva durant la partie déconcentré par ce qu'il avait entendu ce matin sans que son père ne le sache. Son père se parlait a lui-même, disant qu'il avait hâte de la revoir, la revoir, son père voyais une femme en cachette, une femme qui n'était pas sa mère.

Voulant en parler a son frère, il lui demanda s'il pouvait l'héberger cette nuit. Ce dernier accepta, pensant qu'une dispute avait du avoir lieu entre père et fils.

Après avoir mangé et s'être changer avec un pyjama d'Ogata, Akira ne savait pas comment abordait le sujet, qui était vraiment délicat, se tortillait sur lui même.

''Je peux savoir pourquoi tu tortille comme une jeune fille amoureuse ?'' demanda Ogata curieux.

''Ah ! Arrête d'apparaître derrière moi comme si rien n'était !'' souffla Akira. ''Il faut que je parle de mon père …''

''Si c'est encore pour te plaindre, tu passe la nuit dehors, j'en ai marre de votre comportement a tous les deux.'' expira Ogata en nettoyant ses lunettes.

''Non, c'est pas ça, … je pense que mon père vois une autre femme.''

''C'est nouveau, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser a cette théorie ?'' dit Ogata surpris. ''Jamais tu m'a fait le coup du père infidèle.''

''Ce matin, il parlait qu'il avait grande hâte de la revoir, 'la' c'est sur que c'est une femme !'' insista Akira.

''Et en quoi cela te concerne, tu n'a plus aucun contact avec ton père, et ses affaires ne te concernent en rien.'' ajouta Ogata. ''De plus, ton père est du genre a n'avoir qu'une seule femme dans sa vie et c'est ta mère, alors arrête de te tracasser pour rien.''

''Tu as sûrement raison, je vais me coucher, cette journée m'a fatigué.'' dit Akira en allant dans la chambre d'amis.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

C'est ainsi qu'une semaine passèrent, entre les clients du café pour Sai et des petits jobs d'Hikaru, elle était passé tranquillement. Tout comme pour les joueurs de go qui soit en retraite ou non.

Aujourd'hui, Koyo Touya était plutôt nerveux, il allait de nouveau revoir Sai. Durant leur dernière rencontre, Sai avait parlait tout le temps afin de combler les blanc présent dans la conversation, il l'avait laissé faire par politesse mais aussi pour la simple raison qu'il ne savait pas de quoi parler en dehors du go. Et c'est pour cette raison, qu'il s'est donné comme mission pour leur prochaine rencontre, de se renseigner sur l'actualité du moment. Pendant une semaine, il avait lu le journal, regardé la télévision et été aller a la bibliothèque pour obtenir plus d'information sur les pays où Sai avait visité.

Durant cette même semaine, Akira surveilla son père quand il le pouvait, il avait remarqué le soudain intérêt de son père a propos de l'actualité. _Il a une relation caché avec une star_ , pensa Akira avant de se trouver stupide. Mais cela restez suspect quand même a ses yeux. Son enquête n'avançait pas aussi du fait qu'Akira et Koyo ne pouvait plus restaient dans la même pièce plus de 5 minutes.

Malgré le comportement étrange de son père la semaine précédente, Akira constata qu'aujourd'hui il semblait beaucoup plus suspect, son père avait mis un autre kimono que d'habitude, et faisait les cent pas dans le couloir en croyant son fils parti depuis longtemps.

_Enfin du nouveau_ pensa le fils en voyant son père se dirigeai en direction de l'entrée. Koyo ne se doutant de rien, attendait son taxi devant sa demeure. Quand il le vit, il lui fit signe puis rentra en donnant la destination.

''A la gare s'il vous plaît.'' dit-il d'une forte voix.

Akira trouva cela encore plus étrange, son père n'aimait pas prendre le train. Une fois certain de son père parti, il appela Seiji pour se dirigeais a l'institut.

Koyo, après avoir pris un train en direction de Tokyo Nord, finit par marcher depuis la gare, se retrouvant maintenant devant 'A la rencontre de l'Âme', ce café qui était son seul lien avec cette femme. Il rentra et salua une serveuse qui lui indiqua de se dirigeai a l'étage où Fujiwara le rejoindra. Après avoir patienter quelques minutes, une serveuse lui apporta un thé avec des pâtisseries typiquement japonaises, des mochis.

 


	7. Sourire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on suit Koyo ...  
> Puis on verra Akira et Ogata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.  
> Dialogue = ''...''  
> Italique = pensée

**Chapitre 7 : Sourire**

''Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai rien commandé.'' dit il par politesse.

''Mademoiselle Fujiwara m'a demandé de vous apportez ceci pour s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir vous voir dans l'instant.'' dit-elle avec une belle voix.

''Savez-vous pour combien de temps elle sera là ?'' demanda Koyo avec la même politesse.

''Malheureusement non, mais si elle n'est pas là dans une dizaine de minute, demandez Hinami, c'est moi, a l'un des serveurs et je vous apporterai un livre pour passez le temps.'' proposa-t-elle.

''Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préférai que vous l'apportiez maintenant, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger durant votre travail.'' dit il.

Elle parti en s'inclinant légèrement et revenu avec un livre traitant sur l'histoire du Japon. L'histoire se déroulait a travers les yeux d'enfant vivant pour leur survie a travers l'histoire. Il se plongea dedans sans s'en rendre compte, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de lire, de nombreuse émotion le traversait durant la lecture. Il eut un sursaut quand il remarqua Sai assis en face de lui, se tenant la tête dans le creux de ses mains. Elle avait un léger sourire sur le visage, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ce dernier s'agrandit.

''On dirait que je suis moins intéressante que ce livre.'' dit-elle avec une fausse tristesse et faisant la moue.

''Pardonnez moi si je vous en donnez l'impression.'' dit Koyo sans comprendre le sarcasme de Sai.

''Je plaisante, c'est rare de vous voir lire un livre, … je veux dire vous seriez plus a être concentrer sur une partie de go qu'un livre ne portant pas sur le sujet.'' dit elle en rougissant. ''Je ne dit pas que vous n'êtes pas une personne à livres !''

''Oh ! Sinon, je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps.''

''Pas vraiment, juste une petite heure que je suis en face de vous, rien de plus rien de moins.'' ria Sai devant l'expression choquée de son invité. ''Mais je vous ai bien fait attendre une heure moi aussi, on peut dire qu'on est quitte, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui, si vous le dite.'' accepta Koyo.

Par la suite, il continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien, Sai fut une peu surprise que Koyo proposa lui-même des sujets de conversation parlant de l'actualité du pays. En somme tous les deux passa un bon moment, et se quitta que le soir après la fermeture du café, c'est à dire 21h. Chacun d'eux rentrèrent chez eux, en se donnant rendez-vous plus tard dans la semaine.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Au même moment, Ogata venait de raccompagner Akira chez lui, ce dernier l'avait encore énervé, en lui parlant de son père et de sa supposé amante. Bien sur a ses yeux s'étaient impossible que son maître puisse tromper sa femme même après sa mort, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il y avait des hommes qui refaisaient leurs vies après le veuvage.

Avec toutes ses réflexions, il arriva bien vite a sa destination, un restaurant chic et chère où il avait rendez-vous avec une femme extrêmement belle même si il ne la connaissait pas tant que cela. Ses parents voulaient le voir marié au plus vite, et il du accepté au minimum un rendez-vous par semaine avec des femmes.

Le seul problème qu'il eu était pour se stationner, car en plus de devoir supporter cela, dieu s’acharnait sur lui en le forçant a se garer a 500m du lieu prévu. Il se mit donc a courir a travers la foule présent dans les rues de Tokyo a cette heure-ci. Sans se rendre compte de sa vitesse et du jeune homme qui arrivait devant lui, il ne pu empêcher la collision avec ce dernier. Leurs épaule s'agressèrent brusquement, mais aucun des deux ne tombèrent, ils se regardèrent brièvement, le jeune homme lui était familier et Seiji s'excusa avant de reprendre sa course.

Seulement il s'arrêta devant le restaurant, et réalisa que le garçon ressemblait beaucoup a Hikaru Shindou, mais pensa cela impossible, sinon il aurait déjà remarquer son retour a Tokyo.

Le dîné se passa des plus horriblement, d'abord la femme ne ressemblait pas du tout a la photo que ces parent lui avait donné, elle était le summum de la laideur avec une grosse couche de maquillage et des lèvres de babouin. Puis elle profitait pour le toucher quand elle le pouvait, et avait un comportement aguicheur avec tous les hommes présents dans le restaurant. Et enfin, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser a Shindou et la ressemblance qu'il avait avec le garçon de la foule.

_Pourquoi il reviendrait ?_ Pensa Ogata avant regagner son appartement.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

En ce matin de Mai, Akira se trouvait à l’intérieur d'un fleuriste, il avait toujours voulu visiter la tombe de sa mère, mais il trouvait toujours l'excuse de n'avoir pas le temps a cause du go. Mais la dernière dispute avec Ogata l'avait fait réfléchir, il détestait son père pour avoir négligeait sa mère, cependant il fait la même chose.

Il devait trouver des fleurs pour la tombe de sa mère, sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi prendre. Son air très sérieux en regardant les différentes sortes de fleurs faisaient fuir la vendeuse qui voulu l'aider. Une main sur l'épaule le fit sursauter et le sort de ces pensées aussitôt en expriment un petit cri de surprise.

''Je t'ai fait peur ?'' ria Ogata en regardant l'air dédaignant qui ce dernier lui envoya.

''Pas du tout !'' affirma Akira. ''Tu devais pas attendre dans la voiture ?''

''30 minutes pour prendre des fleurs, j'en cru que les vendeuses t'avaient enlevé.'' plaisanta Ogata en passant un bras autour de son cou.

'' … '' souffla-t-il.

''Mais finalement c'est le contraire, tu les fait fuir avec ton air grognon.'' lui dit-il en lui touchant le milieu du front avec l'index.

Akira le repoussa et repartir a la recherche de la fleur parfaite. Ogata lui aussi cherchait, il se souvenait des fleurs qu'elle cultivait dans son jardin, s'y connaître en fleur aider beaucoup pour draguer les femmes. Il prit Akira par le bras, ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Ogata l'emmena a la caisse, et attira la vendeuse avec l'un de ses sourires.

''Bonjour mademoiselle, auriez-vous par hasard en stock des camélias 'Tom pouce' ?'' demanda-t-il avec une voix douce.

''Euh … Oui, il doit m'en rester un, je vais vous le chercher ?'' dit-elle timidement en rougissant.

''Oui.''

Elle parti dans l'arrière boutique, et revenu quelques minutes plus tard. Pendant le temps d'attente, Ogata avait dit a Akira : ''Tu verra, crois moi chez un choix parfait''. Akira semblait septique a propos des goûts floraux de son frère.

Mais quand il vit l'aspect des fleurs, il reconnu aussitôt les fleurs qui poussaient autrefois dans son jardin. Sa mère souriait toujours quand elle s'occupait d'elles. Pour une fois, Ogata avait peut être raison, elles étaient parfaites pour sa mère. Il les paya et parti en direction du cimetière.

Le cimetière était très calme et reposant, Akira comprenait pourquoi sa mère voulait être enterrée ici. Il avança jusqu'à sa tombe en compagnie d'Ogata, et regarda le nom inscrit dans la pierre. Il s'étonna de la trouver fleurit, pensant qu'une de ses amies avaient du venir, ne croyant pas son père capable d'aller sur la tombe. Sa poitrine se serra, il l'avait lui aussi abandonné a sa manière, tout ces espoirs de la revoir s’évanouirent a cet instant. Une main se posa sur son épaule, son ami le regardait inquiet, Akira n'était pas venu a l’enterrement, il avait peur de sa réaction en face de la tombe.

Akira repensa a elle, a son sourire, ses attentions, a la place qu'elle occupait dans son cœur, mais par la même occasion a ce qu'il n'avait pu lui dire, qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle était unique et qu'elle ne devait pas se ruiner la santé pour son bien être a lui et a son père.

''Touya ?'' dit une petite voix.

 

 


	8. Aveu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira et Ogata apprennent des informations sur le départ d'Hikaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.  
> Dialogue = ''...''  
> Italique = pensée
> 
> Précédemment :Touya ? Dit une petite voix.

**Chapitre 8 : Aveu**

Il se retourna aussitôt en direction de la voix, venant de sa gauche, pour constater que cette personne lui était familière. Ses cheveux rouge-rose flottait dans le vent et son air timide quand elle s'adresse a lui, ses détails lui rappela une seule personne.

''Fujioka Akari.''

''Oui, c'est moi.'' dit-elle avec un petit sourire. ''Ça doit faire 4 ans depuis notre dernière rencontre ?''

''Oui, depuis qu'il est parti …'' murmura-t-il.

''Tu viens visiter quelqu'un ?'' dit Akari pour changer de sujet.

''Ma mère.''

''Oh ! Je suis désolée, toute mes condoléances.'' dit elle avec honte.

''Et vous mademoiselle ?'' demanda rapidement Ogata mais en restant poli.

''La mère d'Hikaru, elle était comme une seconde mère pour moi alors c'est le peu que je puisse faire pour elle.'' dit Akari avec une petite voix. ''En plus je suis la seule a fleurir sa tombe avec cette personne.''

Ils la regardèrent avec des gros yeux, de qui elle parlait ? Ils l'a virent déposé sa plante sur la tombe voisine a celle de sa mère, ironique Shindou le suit même dans ce lieu. Mais Touya comprenait enfin ce qu'Hikaru avait du ressentir en perdant sa mère, il ne lui restait que sa sœur. Sa sœur ! Mais oui !

''Fujioka, je peux vous inviter a boire un café ? Enfin si vous voulez bien.'' rajouta Akira.

''D'accord.'' répondit-elle.

Les trois personnes se trouvaient a la terrasse d'un bar non loin du cimetière, la jeune femme en face des deux imposants joueurs de go. Quand leur commandes arrivèrent, Akari se mit a parler.

''Je présume que tu veux parler de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout Hikaru est le seul lien qu'il y a entre nous.'' dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

''Pas tout a fait, je voudrais que tu me parle de cette autre personne qui vient sur la tombe de la mère de Shindou.'' répondit-il avec courage, car penser ou même parler d'Hikaru demandait beaucoup de force.

''Akira ! On était pourtant clair de ne plus parler de lui.'' lui cria Ogata.

''Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas, il faut que je le retrouve …''

''Et tu fera quoi après ?'' demanda perplexe Ogata.

''Je lui mettrai un coup poing qui se souviendra toute sa vie.'' dit son kouhai en montrant son poing.

Un petit rire se faisait entendre du coté de la jeune femme, qu'elle essayait de contenir, mais qui empira quand elle vit Akira tout rouge. Elle se tenait le ventre, essaya de s'excuser entre deux rire. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour qu'elle se calme.

''Excuse-moi, Touya, je viens de réaliser que tu ressemble vraiment beaucoup a Hikaru, lui aussi m'avait dit cela a ton propos.'' dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

''Je crois qu'on s'écarte du sujet initial.'' gronda Ogata en voyant Akira fortement surpris.

''Ah oui ! L'autre personne, je ne la connais pas très bien … enfin plus beaucoup … même pas du tout maintenant, la seule chose dont je suis certaine c'est que cette personne est la sœur aînée d'Hikaru.''

''Vraiment ! Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé d'Hikaru, tu as son nom, on doit la retrouver …'' s'écria joyeusement Akira.

''NON !'' cria Akari. ''On doit pas la chercher … ''

''Pourquoi ?'' demanda Ogata intrigué.

''La dernière fois elle n'a pas hésité a quitté le pays avec Hikaru, pour aller en Europe, je crois.'' avoua Akari sans s'en rendre compte.

''En Europe ? Ne me dit pas que tu savais où il était, Akari répond-moi !'' dit Akira en levant la voix.

''Oui et alors ! Même après 4 années, je sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix, Hikaru … il n'était plus comme d'habitude.'' s'inquiéta Akari.

''Tu pense qu'Hikaru est avec elle, ici a Tokyo ?'' demanda Ogata, en repensant au garçon blond de la rue.

''Je ne sais pas si Hikaru est avec elle ou non, elle vient sur la tombe tout les 3-4 mois, mais je sais une chose, c'est elle qui a convaincu Hikaru d'arrêter sa carrière définitivement.'' affirma Akari en repensant a ce moment-là.

**Flashback**

''Pourquoi Hikaru ? Tu as travaillé si dur pour finalement tout abandonner ! C'est cette fille, n'est-ce pas ? Elle disparaît pendant 10 ans et revient comme si rien n'était, d'ordonner de tout abandonner ! Merde Hikaru répond-moi !''

''Tu ne sais rien d'elle, je l'ai déjà perdue une fois, elle est ma famille, Akari … elle sait ce qui est mieux pour moi, je te demande pas de lui faire confiance, et ça je le comprend, mais ce qui me fait mal est que tu ne me fasse pas confiance.'' tenta de s'expliquer Hikaru.

''Ce n'est pas une raison de tout laisser derrière toi !'' cria Akari au dos d'Hikaru qui s'éloigne d'elle pour rentrer dans sa maison.

Akari ne voulait pas en rester là, donc elle frappa a la porte et cria son nom. Quand cette dernière s’ouvrit, elle tomba nez à nez avec Sai.

''Vous !''

''Oui, moi ?'' sourit Sai malicieusement.

''Ne vous moquez pas de moi.'' s'énerva Akari.

''C'est plutôt a moi de dire ça, tu dit être son amie, mais que sait tu de ces peurs, ces craintes, de cette souffrance qu'il a au fond de son cœur, rien car pour toi et les autres, Hikaru se doit d'être joyeux et fort, d'être celui que vous vous voulez qu'il soit.'' rétorqua Sai avec une voix froide et rabaissant. ''Tu n'es pas son amie, juste un poids qui finira par le détruire.''

Akari tomba sur les genoux, réalisant que les dires n'étaient que pures réalité, elle se trouvait toujours dans ses pattes, et quand sa mère est morte, elle avait ignoré ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et l'avait pris en pitié comme tout ceux qui étaient au courant.

''Je peux te laisser une chance de prouver que tu es vraiment son amie.'' proposa Sai en la regardant gentiment.

''D'accord, dite-moi ce que je dois faire pour vous convaincre.'' dit Akari en sachant qu'elle venait de faire un mauvais choix.

''Je veux que tu apporte cette lettre a l'association de go, demain en milieu d'après midi.'' expliqua Sai. ''Et surtout, si on te pose des questions, tu n'as pas vu Hikaru depuis une semaine, compris.''

**Fin Flashback**

''Fujioka ! Est-ce que ça va ?'' cria Akira en voyant la jeune femme se sentir fébrile.

''Oui, juste un mauvais souvenir m'est revenu en tête a l'instant.'' répondit Fujioka sans le regarder. ''Qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà ?''

''Je te demandais le nom de sa sœur, enfin si tu l'as.'' dit Akira doucement sans la brusquer.

''Comment oublier son nom alors qu'Hikaru l'avait toujours dans la bouche étant enfant.'' dit-elle sarcastiquement. ''La rayonnante et parfaite Sai, toujours a sourire et a rire, toujours a s'occuper d'Hikaru et de moi quand nous étions enfant.'' pleura-t-elle en se souvenant d'elle avant l'incident.

''Et le nom de famille ?'' demanda Ogata subitement a l'entente de 'Sai'.

''Je ne sais pas, … je sais qu'elle n'a jamais porté le nom de 'Shindou', et j'étais si jeune a l'époque, donc je ne l'avais pas remarquer.''

''Nous sommes désolés de t'avoir troublée.'' s'excusa Akira peiné.

''Non, c'est moi qui l'est, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de partir, ni même de le comprendre. Je dois y aller, au revoir Touya, Ogata.''

Elle se leva rapidement, et commença a partir, mais elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas, avant de leur dire ses quelques mots.

''Ne blâmez pas Sai, elle devait avoir ses raisons pour agir ainsi.''

Elle couru aussitôt les mots terminés, laissant Ogata et Akira seuls, au café et en proie a leurs interrogations personnelles.

Ils ne restaient plus longtemps dans ce lieu, préférant chacun retourné chez lui ou a l'institut de go.

 


	9. Dispute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.  
> Dialogue = ''...''  
> Italique = pensée

**Chapitre 9 : Dispute**

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois depuis la rencontre entre Koyo et Sai, et leur amitié devenait solide comme de la roche, il la voyait une fois par semaine, et passait leur journée ensemble. Ils s'étaient inventer une règle ou plutôt un défi pour leurs futurs rencontres, ils devait chacun trouver une activité, un passe temps, ou même un sujet qu'ils garderait secret, et qu'ils exercerait entre les rencontres pour en parler.

Koyo se souvenait encore des mots de Sai quand elle lui as proposer ce jeu, « Au moins comme cela, on est sur d'avoir un sujet de conversation, et on profite simplement du temps qui passe pour s'aventurer a tester autre chose que le go. Et au pire, on trouverai peut-être un truc qui nous plaira autant que le go, on sait jamais ? ».

En 2 mois, Koyo avait enfin pris l'habitude du métro japonnais, peu coûteux comparé aux taxis. Ce fut dans ces moment-là qu'il réalisait qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien que cela la ville où il vivait.

Comme la plupart du temps, il entre dans le café et, Hinami l'emmenait a sa table attribué tout en prenant sa commande. Sai arrivait toujours en retard avec une dizaine de minute, et s'excusait encore et encore, mais ne semblait pas vouloir guérir cette mauvaise habitude.

'Je suis désolée.'' supplia Sai en joignant les mains. ''J'avais encore un problème a régler, certains de mes employés voulaient encore faire grève.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu encore fait a tes pauvres employés ?' demanda Koyo amusé.

''Rien, … j'ai peut-être voulu aider Ryou en cuisine …''

''Et ?'' dit-il d'un ton amusé.

''J'ai détruit la totalité des plats qui devait être servi ce midi, et on a mis 2 heure a nettoyé le gâchis.'' dit-elle en rougissant et détournant le regard.

''Donc tu es totalement coupable.'' dit fermement Koyo. ''Jure-moi d'arrêter tes bêtises, car tu es la patronne et que tu risque de faire faillite a la fin du mois, s'il faut que tu répare la cuisine a chaque fois que tu veux aider.''

''Oui, je le jure sur ma mignonne petite sœur !'' cria Sai.

Un silence se faisait entre les deux, c'est pas la première qu'elle parlait de cette sœur mais elle évitait de lui en parler. La preuve en est, qu'elle changea illico de sujet, si vite avec un sourire innocent.

''Alors ta semaine, elle s'est passer comment ?'' demanda Sai trop doucement.

''… Plutôt rapidement, les livres que m'as conseillé Hinami, sont plutôt unique en leur genre si on peut dire.'' dit-il en cherchant ses mots pour ne vexer ni Sai, ni Hinami.

''Ah vraiment, elle t'a donné quand à lire cette chipie ?''

''Des pièce de théâtre d'un certain Ionesco, ces œuvres sont a la fois original, intéressant, et incompréhensible, oui surtout incompréhensible.''

''Ah ! Oui c'est vrai, elle toujours aimé cet auteur ainsi que ces pièce de théâtre.'' ria Sai devant Koyo. ''Encore c'est rien comparé a ce qu'elle lit en ce moment.''

''Ah bon, elle lit quoi en …''

''Tu veux pas savoir.'' coupa-t-elle avec trop de sérieux.

''Mais …''

''Tu veux pas savoir.'' dit-elle avec plus de sérieux. ''Et tu vas pas lui demander ? Elle a déjà traumatisé Stéphanie, alors je veux pas ta mort sur ma conscience.''

''Sinon, ta semaine ?''

''Oh ! Tu sais entre mon travail de gérante du café, et mon petit frère, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre.'' dit Sai avec le regard triste qui n'échappa a son interlocuteur. ''Mais j'ai pu apprendre faire quelques origamis intéressants, utiles pour le café, enfin pour la décoration, tu m'as compris ?''

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sai ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien en ce moment.'' s'inquiéta Koyo.

''Je vais t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes, parlons d'autre chose.''

''Je suis ton ami, alors tu peux me parler.'' dit Koyo.

''Et toi est-ce que tu me parle de tes problèmes !'' cria Sai énervée.

''De quoi tu parle ?''

''Ne fais pas semblant, la guerre entre le père et le fils Touya, ça fait des mois que le Go Week fait des reportages sur tes relations affreuses avec ton fils, ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas au courant alors que tu es le principale concerné! Ton fils a balancé aux médias que tu avait peut-être une relation suspecte avec une femme !'' cria Sai a nouveau, puis se calma. ''Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi, que toi aussi tu me parlerai, mais au dirait que je me suis trompée.''

Sai se leva, et reparti dans son bureau, laissant seul Koyo, assis a sa table devant un café froid, et les pensées confuses. Mais il resta dans cette position, souhaitant qu'elle reviendrait, mais au bout de 4 heures, Hinami lui fit part que Sai ne le rejoindrai pas.

Malgré son message, il restait là, a réfléchir, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne voulait pas en restait là. Dans le monde du Go, les amitiés sont éphémères et futiles, alors il n'y faisait pas attention, s'attacher a un futur adversaire, peut provoquer de la faiblesse durant les parties.

Hinami, lui secoua légèrement l'épaule, s'assurant de l'état de son client. Il regarda son regard inquiet, et lui donna un regard confus auquel elle répondit.

''On ferme.'' dit-elle doucement.

''Ah d'accord, merci mademoiselle.'' répondit confus Koyo qui n'avait pas réaliser que le temps était passer aussi vite.

''C'est moi qui doit fermer le café ce soir, alors si vous pouviez vous dépêcher, s'il vous plaît.''

Il ne dit rien et sortit en même temps que l'employée qui fermait l'établissement, sous les yeux de Koyo. Elle se retourna vers lui, le froid de la nuit lui rougissait les joues. Elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais hésitait vraisemblablement vu ses expressions faciales. Il allait partir, mais elle le retenait en lui prenant le bras.

''Qui y a-t-il mademoiselle ?''

''C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire cela, vous avez passé près de 9h assis sur une chaise ? A un moment j'ai cru que vous étiez mort comme ça.'' dit-elle avec un teint pâle.

''Désolé de vous avoir inquiétée.'' dit-il sincèrement, après avoir réaliser que le ciel était noir.

''Au fait, je réalise que je ne connais pas votre nom après tout ce temps.'' dit-elle subitement.

''Maintenant que vous le dit, alors je suis Koyo Touya, et vous ?'' demanda poliment l'ancien Meijin.

''Moi, Hinami Mitobe, je connais Sai depuis qu'elle a débarqué en France il y a quelques années, je me souviendrais toujours de notre première rencontre.'' dit-elle en souriant. ''Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse que quand elle vous parle.''

''Je n'avais pas vraiment remarquer, elle est toujours joyeuse et enfantine quand nous sommes ensemble.''

''On peut dire que je suis un peu jalouse de vous pourtant, sans vous offenser, vous êtes vieux et stoïque.'' lança Hinami. ''Mais en plus, vous êtes un homme appartenant a l'ennemi, le Go.''

''Si cela peut vous rassurer, je parlerai jamais de Sai au monde du Go, ni essayerai de la forcer de jouer contre, on peut dire que je suis dans même cas qu'elle.''

''Merci.'' sourit-elle comme une gamine. ''En ce moment, le Go, vaut mieux pas lui en parler.''

Ils avait marché tout en parlant, se trouvant maintenant devant la voiture de la jeune femme. Elle lui avait donner son numéro ainsi que celui de Sai, au moindre problème, il pourra toujours lui parler, lui avait dit la jeune femme.

Hinami lui proposa de l'amener a la gare afin qu'il ne loupe pas son train. Koyo accepta sans arrière pensée. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, et ne traînait sur le parking.

Mais ces derniers avaient eu des spectateurs, et pas n'importe quels spectateurs, deux jeunes joueurs de go connu sous le nom de Waya et Isumi. Les deux jeunes hommes n'ignoraient pas les rumeurs a propos de l'ancien Meijin, elles faisaient souvent les pages de Go Week et d'autres magazines. Mais ils pensaient qu'elles devaient être fausse du que la source des informations était son fils, et que ce dernier s'amusait a descendre la réputation de son père sans raison.

Alors qu'ils pensaient la plupart fausse, la dernière sortie se révéla vraie au vu de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Une femme, en plus d'être belle et magnifique, semblait surtout très jeune comparé a Touya Koyo. Aucun des deux ne connaissaient la vérité, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

Finalement, Hinami servit de taxi pour Koyo, car il n'y avait plus de train en direction de Kyoto a cet heure du soir. Elle ne semblait pas contente de le faire, mais elle allait pas laisser un vieillard dormir dans la rue, en plein centre ville. Il n'osa pas parler pendant le trajet, du au regard noir qu'elle lui envoya, en plus elle murmura en colère comme quoi Sai Fujiwara était une sadique de la faire travailler toute la journée en plus de devoir se taper la fermeture.

En clair un voyage très calme, sous peine d'avoir un accident avec le chauffeur, pour Koyo.

 


	10. L'emploi d'Hikaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru a toujours plein de surprise, mais aucun de ses anciens amis ne se douterait de son travail actuel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.  
> Dialogue = ''...''  
> Italique = pensée

 

**Chapitre 10 : L'emploi d'Hikaru**

Akira ne se trouvait pas actuellement chez lui, préférant l'appartement de Seiji, son frère de cœur. Ils avaient eu un emploi du temps très chargés, en plus des groupes d'études qu'ils dirigeaient chacun de leur coté. Quand ils sortirent enfin de l'institut en seul morceau, il se faisait tard, et Akira ne voulait pas voir son père.

Arrivée a l'appartement, et après avoir commander chinois, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé attendant leurs commandes.

''Isumi devient de plus en plus fort, tu ne trouve pas ?'' demanda Ogata pour commencer la discussion.

''Ouais, sûrement.'' dit Akira sans vraiment s'intéresser au propos de Seiji.

''Waya a faillit te battre aujourd'hui.''

''Ouais, sûrement.''

''Tu adore ton père.'' dit Ogata pour sur d'attirer son attention.

''Ouais, sûrement.''

''Je t’ennuie peut-être.''

''Ouais, sûrement.''

''Je t'aime et je veux coucher avec toi.'' dit-il en dernier espoir.

''Ouais, sûrement.''

''Au fait j'ai peut-être vu Hikaru la semaine dernière.'' dit Ogata vexée de l'inattention de son petit frère.

''Quoi ! Pourquoi tu me l'as dit plutôt!'' lui reprocha Akira.

''Ah ! Enfin une réaction, maintenant tu va me dire ce qu'il se passe avec toi aujourd'hui.'' dit-il avec un air autoritaire. ''Et l'excuse 'Je suis fatigué' est inacceptable compris.''

''C'est juste que ce matin, Père est venu me parler, et il m'a dit quelque chose de bizarre.'' dit Akira l'air absent.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te dire pour te mettre dans cet état.'' demanda surpris Ogata.

''Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, moi et Mère, et qu'il sera toujours là quoi qu'il arrive, et que même si je le hais, il sera là en tant que père et non comme un joueur de Go.'' dit-il en se souvenant exactement de la scène. ''Je comprend ce qu'il voulait dire, et surtout pourquoi il le dit que maintenant.''

''Akira, si tu veux des réponses, c'est auprès de ton père que tu les trouvera.'' dit fatigué Ogata. ''Maintenant on mange, puis on se couche, demain tu ira affronter ton père.''

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

En ce petit matin, on pouvait voir une jeune femme marchant énergiquement, faisant voler et balancer sa longue chevelure mi-blonde, mi-noire a chacun de ces pas. Beaucoup d'homme se retournait sur son passage, mais elle semblait ne pas le remarquer, elle n'avait qu'en tête que sa future séance photo, qu'elle n'aurait pas oubliée, car aujourd'hui elle était sous les ordres d'une star et ami, mais aussi mentor.

La mystérieuse jeune femme arriva sur les lieux, et vit de loin son mentor, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le saluer, se faisant kidnapper par le styliste et ses maquilleuses. Elle se laissa faire, comme a chaque fois, faisait quand même attention a ne pas se faire tripoter. Elle eu un frisson en se souvenant d'un assistant qui lui avait caresser les fesses et bien plus si elle ne l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces.

C'est donc dans ses conditions, qu'elle rentra rapidement dans une tenue style militaire composée d'un débardeur noir large tombant sur un short vert kaki moulant. Ses jambes étaient cachées par des bas motif camouflage, et elle portait des chaussures militaires noirs.

Des centaines de photos ont été prise durant les 3 dernières heures, dont la jeune femme dans diverse positions avec une veste ou sans, et idem avec comme couvre chef, un béret vert ou une casquette motif militaire. Mais au final seul 5-6 photos seront gardées, mais c'est largement suffisant pour la jeune mannequin. Un assistant lui apporta une bouteille d'eau, qu'elle prit avec joie, et l'engloutie entièrement tout en se dirigeant vers son mentor.

''Nurama Sensei, comment allez-vous ? En tout cas, sacré séance aujourd'hui!'' se plaint-elle.

''Salut Hikaru, ouais tout irait bien si ma femme ne me fait pas une crise de jalousie quand je rentre.'' ria Nurama. ''Sinon, tu as bien tenu, c'est rare que tu accepte une séance en dehors des studios.''

''Ouais, j'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau, l'air frais aide un peu a se détendre, en plus on est sur ma terre natale.'' dit Hikaru euphorique.

''Le Japon t'avais manqué, mais la France n'est pas aussi horrible Hika.'' pleura Nurama en passant un bras autour du coup de son modèle.

''Eh ! J'ai pas dit ça !'' râla Hika. ''Je comprend pourquoi votre femme s'inquiète.'' dit-il en sortant de l’étreinte de son mentor.

''T'es méchant Hika, si je t'avais repérer en France, tu ne serais pas là où tu en es.'' dit-il avec fierté.

''Oh ! Oui, je ne serai pas considéré un travesti extrêmement mignon dans le monde du mannequinat, ma sœur ne m'appellerai 'petite sœur' a longueur de journée, je ne me ferai pas mater et reluquer comme de la viande par la plupart des mecs que je croise, et le mieux, j'aurais pas a changer de nom juste pour garder la moindre dignité qu'il me reste.'' dit Hika avec un sourire éclatent et une veine palpitante sur le front seul marque de sa colère.

''Pourtant c'est toi qui a dit, je cite 'Ces vêtements me vont trop bien, je m'en fous de l'avis des autres, un point c'est tout ! Na !'.'' dit le mentor en imitant Hika. ''En plus, tu t'habille pareil a l’extérieur.'' dit-il tout bas.

''J'ai juste dit que je trouvais que cela m'allait bien, rien d'autre, alors arrêtez d'inventer des choses que je n'ai pas dit!'' cria Hika. ''Je suis contente d'être mannequin, youpi!'' dit-il dans une fausse joie.

''Tiens, j'ai pas l'impression que ta joie soit réelle.'' dit l'innocent photographe. ''Tu serais pas en colère, tu sais c'est mauvais pour ton visage une telle expression.''

Hikaru ne dit rien, mais il était suffisamment en colère pour faire une petite blague a son mentor, non à cet homme qui joue avec ces nerfs, il ne méritait plus aucun respect. Elle lui demanda son portable, qui lui donna s'en penser un seul seconde a ce qu'il allait faire. Quand il eu le dos tourné, Hikaru lui sauta dessus, il lui fit une bise sur la joue tout en prenant la photo. Aussitôt prit, aussitôt envoyé a sa femme, une belle photo de lui avec une jeune fille qui l'embrasse sur la joue.

''Ne me dit pas …''

''Fallait pas jouer avec moi et mes nerfs après 3h de torture.'' dit Hikaru en pleurent des fausses larmes, tout en partant. ''Au fait je garde les fringues, adieu !''

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Bien plus tôt dans la matinée, un cri pouvait se faire entendre dans la demeure des Touya. La raison ? Le fils de la famille venait de découvrir une jeune femme, en kimono de nuit, dans son salon en train de dormir comme un loir, et qui ne semblait pas s'être réveillée au bruit que faisait Akira.


	11. Hinami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation entre Hinami et Akira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.  
> Dialogue = ''...''  
> Italique = pensée

''Je te l'avait bien dit Seiji ! Il a une femme dans sa vie.'' s'écriait Akira a Ogata, qui ne pensait plus a rien trop choqué par la jeune femme.

''Je te pari que ses bonnes paroles s'étaient pour préparer le terrain a cette femme.'' continuait Akira dans son délire.

''Il dois avoir un malentendu …'' se fit coupé Ogata.

''Ah ! Tu vas pas le défendre quand même !'' s'écria de nouveau Akira.

 

Il allait continué a parler, quand un grognement assez fort et menaçant se fit entendre en direction de la jeune femme. Ogata et Akira se stoppèrent et se retournèrent vers la jeune femme qui se réveiller brutalement.

 

''Vous allez pas bientôt vous taire ! Y'en a qui dort !'' hurla Hinami en colère, sous ses yeux, des cernes énormes et noirs accentuaient le coté menaçant de son visage.

 

Elle se tourna et essaya de se rendormir, mais sentant les regards sur elle, elle ne pu le faire. Finalement, elle se sentait encore plus énervé pas le silence et les deux hommes. Hinami leur lança un regard noir, puis parla.

 

''Dites-moi, c'est la première fois que vous voyez une femme ?''

''Euh … non, pourquoi ?'' dit Ogata stupidement, en empêchant Akira de parler.

''Alors arrêtez de me mater, s'il vous plaît cela m'empêche de dormir.'' dit calmement l'intruse.

''On ne peut pas, vous devez rentrez chez vous mademoiselle, après avoir parler bien sur.'' dit Ogata.

''S'il vous plaît laisser moi juste dormir, avec la journée de merde que j'ai du subir la veille, je vous parlerai au réveil, bonne nuit.''

''Il est 9h, vous devriez partir.'' continua Ogata en lâchant Akira.

''Dégagez croqueuse d'homme !'' criait Akira.

 

En moins d'une seconde Akira se faisait plaqué contre le mur par Hinami, plus qu'en colère du a l'insulte. Elle allait sérieusement le frapper si le maître des lieux, c'est à dire Koyo Touya, n'était pas rentré dans la pièce, lui demandant de bien lâcher son fils. Chose qu'elle fit aussitôt, et qui eu pour résultat d'avoir un Akira apeuré tombant sur le sol, les jambes tremblantes. Ogata assistait a la scène, ne put que saluer son mentor, et aider Akira a se relever.

 

Hinami, pendant que chacun reprenait leurs esprits, alla se changer dans la salle de bain avant de revenir s'expliquer avec Koyo. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une fille sauvage devant l'ami de Sai. De retour dans le salon, Akira lui lançait des mauvais regards qu'elle ignorait royalement. Elle s'assit en tailleur, tout en acceptant la tasse de café que Koyo lui tendait.

 

''Bonjour Monsieur Touya.'' souffla-t-elle en buvant le contenue de sa tasse. ''Alors je pourrais savoir ce qu'on me reproche de si bon matin ? Parce que là, ça se voit clairement qu'il y a un truc qui va pas.''

''Il y a que vous êtes l'amante de mon père !'' s'exclama Akira.

''Ahahahah !'' éclata de rire Hinami, puis devient sérieux. ''Tu crois vraiment ça, laisse te dire une chose. Premièrement, si j'étais l'amante de ton père, je serai encore dans son lit et ses bras, ou mieux, je suis du genre endurante. Deuxièmement, une croqueuse d'homme ça part a l'aube et ne reste jamais en contacte avec son ancien coup. Troisièmement qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire que ton père ait une femme dans sa vie, y'a pas d'âge pour le sexe, tu n'es que son fils a se que se sache. Et dernièrement, je ne m'intéresse pas aux personnes ayant dépassés la date limite de consommation, et possédant un truc entre leurs jambes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.''

 

Koyo ne montrait aucune émotion, Sai lui avait déjà mis au courant des penchants son amie, ainsi que son franc-parler provoquer par plusieurs années de théâtre. Par contre son fils et son disciple, eux, rougissaient devant les propos audacieux de la femme, qui riait sans se contenir a la vue de leurs têtes.

 

Après que la crise de rire d'Hinami fut passée, et que les garçons reprenaient leurs teints habituels, ils purent continuer leur conversation.

 

''Alors, je peux savoir la raison de votre présence ici, mademoiselle, si vous n'êtes là pour mon père.'' demanda Akira en toussant.

''Longue histoire, mais j'imagine que vos soupçons envers moi ne seront effacés seulement si je vous raconte cela en détail.''

''Oui.'' répondit franchement le fils.

''Votre père est un client régulier dans le café où je travaille, hier dans l'après midi, après pris sa commande et emprunté un livre dans la bibliothèque du café, tout semblais pour le mieux.'' raconta Hinami avec entrain et passion. ''Mais me souciant de l'état de mes clients et n’ayant pas vu monsieur depuis une bonne heure, je revenais a sa table pour lui demandait des nouvelles...''

''Pourquoi ?'' demanda Ogata curieux de l’intérêt de la jeune femme a son maître.

''Certains clients nous disaient en avoir pour longtemps et devaient payer en partant, se sont fait la malle plusieurs fois emportant avec eux, de temps en temps, les livres en plus de ne pas payer.'' expliqua Hinami. ''Et certains de nos habitués ont commencé a le faire, récemment. Je peux continuer ?''

''Oui, je vous en prie.'' dit Akira toujours suspicieux.

''Donc, Monsieur Touya se sentait faible et avait le tournis, avec l'accord du patron, je l'ai emmenais dans la salle de repos, dans l'arrière boutique, attendant qu'il se sent mieux.'' ajouta-t-elle. ''Et …''

''Et ?''

''Et c'est seulement a la fermeture, que je me suis rappeler de sa présence là-bas.'' murmura-t-elle avec une fausse culpabilité. ''Je suis désolée d'accord, j'avais trop de boulot et cet idiot s'était mis a lire en m'attendant au lieu de partir.'' grogna Hinami en designant du regard Koyo.

''Oui mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi vous avez dormi chez moi.'' interrogea Akira, pendant qu'Ogata était choqué de l'insulte envers son mentor.

''Je l'ai accompagné a la gare pour m'excuser, mais il avait plus de train, et c'était hors de question qu'un homme dort dans la rue ou chez moi.'' s'exclama Hinami gênée. ''Alors j'ai roulé en voiture jusqu'ici, mais je me suis perdu en chemin, faut dire il faisait nuit, et on est finalement arrivé ici vers les 3h du matin, j'étais trop crevée pour conduire, et j'ai dormi ici en échange du trajet.''

''Les voisins pourront confirmer, Akira, elle est rentrée dans leur voiture, et elle a du faire un constat.'' ajouta Koyo dans l'espoir de calmer son fils mais aussi Hinami qui était prêt a égorger son fils.

''Maintenant que tu sais tout, je voudrais des excuses.'' dit-elle en lançant un mauvais regard a Akira.

''Des excuses pour quoi …'' demanda Akira, semblant ignorait l'origine de ses mots.

''Tu m'as traiter de croqueuse d'homme ou, j'ai mauvaise mémoire ?''

''Oui, mais vous portez a confusion avec votre tenue.'' dit Akira sans avoir conscience de ses mots.

''Ma tenue ! Traite de pute pendant que tu y es !'' cria Hinami en le giflant. ''Désolée Monsieur Touya, mais votre fils est un vrai rustre !''

 

Elle et Akira s'était levé pour se disputer, laissant Ogata et Koyo face a face.

 

''C'est un sacré brin de femme.'' dit Ogata en riant.

''Je dois avoué qu'elle est très différente de son comportement au travail.'' avoua Koyo. ''Mais en quelques sortes, je comprend, se faire insulter alors qu'elle ne faisait que me rendre service.''

''Désolé, Akira est a cran, il s'est fait voler un élève a son groupe d'étude, en plus de votre discussion hier matin.'' dit Ogata en se servant un café.

''Cette situation est ridicule, mais avec le temps, lui aussi le comprendra.'' dit Koyo.

''Eh ! Vous deux, calmez-vous !'' cria Ogata en forçant Akira de s’asseoir a coté de lui, tendis que Koyo faisait de même avec Hinami. ''Maintenant on se calme, on se présente et on s'excuse comme des gens civilisés.''

''Je suis désolé de vous avoir gifler, mais fallait pas m'insulter.'' dit la femme en boudant. ''Au fait, je suis Hinami Mitobe.''

''Non, c'est moi, j'aurais pas du vous insultez, et je suis Akira Touya.'' se présenta Akira.

''Et moi, je suis Ogata Seiji, ami de la famille et disciple de Touya, enchanté de faire votre rencontre.'' dit poliment Ogata.

''Enfin quelqu'un qui as des manières.'' dit Hinami en regardant de travers le fiston.

''Merci.'' répondit Ogata.

''Au fait vous avez une voiture, Seiji ?'' demanda Hinami.

 

Ogata s'étouffa avec son café devant tant de familiarité de part de la femme. Akira semblait lui surpris et se demandait vraiment si elle n'était vraiment une croqueuse d'homme. Koyo ne disait rien, il savait très bien la raison de cette familiarité, vivre en France n'aide pas pour la politesse japonaise.

 


	12. Panne emotionelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.  
> Dialogue = ''...''  
> Italique = pensée

"Oui, pourquoi cette question ?"

"Il semblerait que ma voiture ait été enlevée." souffla Hinami. "Et comme je vis sur Tokyo, je me demanderai si vous pourriez pas m'y emmener, j'ai rendez avec quelqu'un ce midi."

"Je dois aussi y aller, donc je peux vous déposez." conclu Ogata.

 

Une fois qu'Hinami eu sa réponse, elle alla chercher son sac et commença a les ignorer préférant naviguer dans son téléphone. Les garçons, pouvaient voir plusieurs expressions sur son visage, défiler. D'abord, la joie, puis la peur et enfin un rouge sur tout le visage. Elle écrivait vite un message, et elle reçu une réponse presque instantanément. Elle revenais vers les garçons, l'air décapité.

 

"Bon, c'est pas que je veux vous déranger, mais on pourrait partir maintenant." demanda Hinami a Ogata.

"Ok, on allait partir de toute façon, hein Akira ?"

"Au revoir Père, allons-y." murmura Akira.

"Au revoir, Monsieur Touya, vous pourrez parler a mon patron pour évitez ma mort, s'il vous plaît !" supplia Hinami.

 

Les trois personnes partirent de la demeure, laissant Koyo seul a ses réflexions. Hinami ne voulait pas lui attirer des ennuis avec sa famille, mais elle mentit si facilement, que c'en était effrayant. Elle avait aussi évité de parler de Sai, ainsi que leur rencontre au café chaque semaine.

 

Le trajet était calme, Hinami regardait par la fenêtre pour oublier les deux joueur de go présent dans la voiture, surtout le plus jeune, Akira Touya. Et ce n'était pas du a son comportement du matin, mais a un certain lien entre lui et le petit frère de Sai.

 

La voiture a l'arrêt d'un feu rouge, elle sortit brusquement, leur adressant un bref au revoir, avant de rejoindre le lieux de son rendez vous.

 

Akira et Ogata regardaient la jeune femme disparaître dans la foule, aucun des deux comprenait sa rapide sortie, enfin ils ne la comprenaient pas du tout, elle semblait avoir un caractère très spécial. Et pourtant malgré son étrangeté, elle eu facile de sympathiser avec l'ancien Meijin.

 

Arrivés a l'institut, Ogata et Akira se séparèrent chacun de leur coté, Akira avait une partie, tandis qu'Ogata venait voir le match d'Isumi, se déroulant en même temps que celui de son petit frère.

 

Au bout de 2h, Isumi termina sa partie avec un peu de mal, Ogata le trouva distrait, et comptait obtenir des réponses a son comportement. Personne a l'institut, sauf Akira et Waya, savait qu'Ogata donnait des cours a Isumi, qui était un très bon élève, alors quand Isumi faisait une bonne partie, Ogata ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière.

 

Quand Isumi termina de commenter sa partie, Ogata et lui alla parler en privé a la demande du plus jeune. Isumi voulait parler a Ogata de ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui en parler sans que la presse en sache quoi que se soit.

 

Une fois seul, Isumi parla de la veille, qu'il avait vu l'ancien Meijin en compagnie d'une femme, Ogata reconnu la description physique de la jeune femme qu'il avait vu plus tôt ce matin. Il expliqua a Isumi ce qu'il avait vraiment vu, et lui demanda de n'en parler a personne, ne voulant pas créer d'autres rumeurs.

 

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 

Hikaru en avait marre d'attendre son amie, rendez-vous a midi normalement, cela faisait trente minute de retard et pas un seul message, elle allait l'entendre, et de loin. Hinami courrait en sa direction, rouge de fatigue, elle s'arrêta devant un Hikaru tapant le pied sur le sol. Elle lui présenta des brèves excuses, puis ils commencèrent a se balader dans le centre-ville.

 

Sai assis dans son bureau, pensait encore a sa dispute avec Koyo la veille, elle avait peur qu'il juge négativement son petit frère s'il apprenait qui il était, après tout Hikaru était le rival de son fils. Mais d'un point de vue extérieur, c'est Sai qui avait été impolie, et irrespectueuse envers lui, dans la famille Shindou, elle était pourtant la plus polie.

 

Alors qu'elle était prise dans ses pensées, le téléphone sonna, mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle voulait parler a personne, et surtout pas a Hinami, car elle était sur que c'était cette renarde qui avait osé sécher son service ce matin.

 

Mais le sonnerie du téléphone continuait de sonner, énervant de plus en plus Sai, qui fini par décroché brusquement.

 

"Hinami, laisse moi tranquille !" cria-t-elle dans le combiné. "T'attend pas a être payée !"

"Ce n'est pas Hinami." répondit Koyo normalement.

"Bon … bonjour … Koyo." béguai la femme. "Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?"

"Hinami me l'a donné." dit simplement Koyo.

 

Sai savait qu'a la prochaine occasion, elle tuera Hinami, non tuer c'est trop doux, elle la tortura pour avoir donner son numéro sans son autorisation. Mais avant de régler ce problème, elle devait d'abord s'occuper de Koyo.

 

"Comment vas-tu ?" dit Sai avec beaucoup de mal.

"Bien, mis a part les disputes incessantes entre mon fils et Mme Mitobe." souffla Koyo.

"Développe, car là, je te comprend pas."

"J'ai loupé le dernier train hier, et Mme Mitobe m'a raccompagné chez moi en voiture, mais on s'est perdu en chemin, et on est finalement arrivé vers 3h, donc elle a dormi chez moi."

"Comment tu as fait pour louper le dernier train, je t'ai laissé en pleine après-midi." constata Sai.

"Je t'ai attendu … jusqu'à la fermeture." conclue Koyo.

 

Sai se sentait soudainement encore plus coupable. _Il m'a attendu, et comme une idiote je n'ai rien remarqué. Et si Hinami n'avait pas été là, il aurait dormi dehors, par ma faute._

 

"Je remercierai Hinami pour ce qu'elle a fait." commença Sai. "Attend ! Elle a dormi chez toi ! Elle t'a rien fait ? Si elle t'as traumatisé ou autre chose, dit le moi ! Faut pas plaisanter avec elle." dit sérieusement Sai.

"Je pense pas qu'elle soit si traumatisante, je veux dire elle a un sacré caractère, mais cela s'arrête là."

"Elle a fait partir plus de 10 personnes en 2 mois, employé comme client, pour la simple raison qu'il l'avait regardé de travers, donc je pensais qu'elle comptait te faire quelque chose." pensa a haute voix Sai. "Sinon, tu ne m'as appelé pour parler d'elle ?"

"Non, je voulais m'excuser pour hier, mais je ne voulais pas te rajouter plus de problème que tu en as …"

"Ah non ! C'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'aurai pas du me comporter comme cela, mais je pensais que tu n'avais assez confiance en moi pour me parler de cela, enfin on va arrêter d'en parler, en plus je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider avec ton fils, je suis quoi a ses yeux, rien alors je ne peux rien faire." ajouta-t-elle gênée.

"Sai, arrêtons d'en parler, s'il te plaît, cela te gêne plus que moi." dit Koyo.

 

Sai ne répondait rien, elle serrait fort le téléphone dans ses mains, se mordant les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas être aussi envahissante, mais, elle voulait tellement l'aider, trouver des solutions pour que son fils s'entende a nouveau avec lui, c'est ce que fait les amis entre eux, s'aider. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas de son aide, elle ne supporterai pas d'être aider, d'être pris en pitié, de voir sa vie analyser pas d'autres.

 

Elle se trouvait horrible de faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse. Elle avait un arrière goût écœurant au fond de la gorge, des vertiges et le tournis, la déstabilisait. Elle se plaqua une main contre la bouche pour se retenir de vomir. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, elle lâcha brusquement le téléphone, pour se plaquer l'autre main sur la bouche. Des flashbacks de son enfance, inondaient son esprit, la coupant du monde.

 

"Sai … Sai !" s'écria Koyo en entendant le téléphone tombé.

 

Elle s'empêchait de vomir, tout en respirant calmement, pour atténuer la sensation de mal-être. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle alla mieux, et reprit le téléphone.

 

"Excuse-moi, j'ai eu soudainement une absence, je dois trop travailler, … donc je crois que je vais me reposer." dit-elle d'une voix claire et fausse. "Au revoir, et a la prochaine."

 

Elle raccrocha aussitôt, sans attendre la moindre réponse. Koyo, lui, se demandait si il n'avait pas fait encore fait quelque chose de travers. Il regardait son téléphone et hésitait a recomposer le numéro de Sai, a la rappelait ou non.

_De toute manière je la verrais dans la semaine_ , pensa-t-il.

 

 


	13. Peur et réconfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.  
> Dialogue = ''...''  
> Italique = pensée

Sai sortit de son bureau, et partit en direction de la cuisine, en quête d'eau, pour se désaltérer, mais surtout s'enlever le goût infect au fond de la gorge.

Après avoir trouvé ce qu'elle chercha, Sai se dirigea en direction de son lit, où elle se laissa tombée de tout son poids. Allongée, les bras et les jambes écartés, elle ne réfléchissait plus, préférant le sommeil qui l'attirait peu a peu. Dormir, l'aiderai peut-être a se sentir mieux, et cela ne lui fera pas de mal, après tout ces événements.

Hikaru et Hinami se baladaient en pleine ville, après avoir manger dans un nouveau fast-food du centre ville. Hikaru avait finalement vite pardonné son amie, pour son retard, mais il remarqua que cette dernière était toujours aussi mal à l'aise a ses cotés. Il se demandait si cela avait avoir avec lui, ou si elle avait un problème au travail, ou personnel.

Hinami ne savait si elle devait parler de sa rencontre avec Akira Touya, ou se taire. Elle le connaissait bien trop avant de le rencontrer, ce Akira Touya qui était toujours présent dans les lèvres de son ami. Elle détestait quand Hikaru aborde un sourire quand il parle de lui, de ses progrès et son évolution dans son propre monde. Elle détestait quand Hikaru pleure pour lui, de l'avoir laissé et de peur de revenir, de sa réaction face a lui, de son regard et ses reproches, de la haine qu'il aurait envers lui.

"Hinami, t'es sur que tu va bien ?" demandant curieusement Hikaru devant le comportement de son amie.

"Euh … oui, j'ai peu dormi cette nuit", dit-elle en détournant le sujet. "En plus ma voiture est a la fourrière."

"Tu pouvais m'envoyer un message pour annuler tu sais", dit Hikaru inquiet.

"Et attendre mon prochain jour de congé pour te voir, tu rêve", dit-elle énervée.

"Au fait, tu venais d'où, tout a l'heure ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Ton appartement et le café se trouvait dans l'autre direction que d'où t'es arrivée", dit-il suspicieux. "Arrête tes coup d'un soir, on sait jamais sur qui tu peux tomber."

"Ouais, tu as raison, disons que le réveil était mouvementé … si on peut dire", murmura-t-elle en évitant d'aborder le sujet.

Après ces derniers mots, ils recommencèrent a vagabonder dans les rues de Tokyo a la recherche de nouveaux vêtements, accessoires, et autres articles en tout genre.

Le soleil se couchait quand les 2 amis se séparèrent chacun de leurs cotés pour rentrer chez eux. Hikaru, portant ses innombrables sacs, s'inquiétait pour son amie, qui elle ne semblais d'humeur a acheter quoi que ce soit. Il l'avait bien remarqué, il n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'avant de se voir, quelque chose s'est produit, mais quoi, cela il ne le sait pas.

Une fois rentré, il alla prévenir sa sœur, qu'il préférait se coucher au lieu de manger. Une fois dans les couettes, il repensa au derniers événements de ces derniers mois : Sai étant amie avec l'ancien Meijin, sa rencontre avec Akira qui ne l'avait pas reconnu, et maintenant Hinami refusant de se confier a lui. Il s'endormit sur ces pensées.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Tout est noir autour de lui, mais il les entends, leurs voix, leurs reproches, il court loin d'eux, loin de lui, loin d'elle. Mais ses ténèbres, le rattrapent, le rattrapent toujours. Il le sait très bien mais il espère pouvoir y échapper, il prie pour pouvoir leur échapper. Il n'entend plus rien, il croit enfin être libre, mais au font de lui il sait que la suite est bien plus pire. Car ce rêve, il le connaît a force de le faire, et il accepte cette souffrance comme punition. Il entend des pas derrière lui, son corps ne lui répond plus, et se retourne pour la voir.

"Tout est ta faute", dit une voix de femme qu'il connaît trop bien.

"Non … non … non, non !" hurla-t-il.

"Pourquoi …", dit la femme en tombant et disparaissant.

"Non !" Cria de toutes ses forces Hikaru en se réveillant.

Il ne pu contenir ses larmes et ses tremblements, assis les genoux contre la poitrine. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir soudainement, son regard terne croisa celui de Sai paniquée. Sans un mot, elle le prit dans ses bras et cala la tête de son petit frère contre son épaule. Elle commença a le bercer et lui parler doucement pour ne pas le fragiliser, afin de le calmer.

Les larmes arrêtèrent de couler, il sentit un peu apaisé, mais son mal-être était toujours présent dans sa poitrine, il regarda sa sœur continuer a la bercer avec ses mains tremblantes. Ses yeux étaient fermés mécaniquement et elle continuait le rassurer, sa voix comme mantra.

Voyant que sa sœur n'était pas prête a le lâcher, il analysa la pièce, cherchant son réveil des yeux. Ce dernier affichait la triste heure de 4h27.

"Désolé Onee-chan, je t'ai encore réveillé", dit Hikaru faiblement.

"Mais non voyons, j'allais bientôt me lever de toute façon", dit-elle en se levant et s'étirant. "Allez, retourne dormir, pendant que moi je vais me préparer pour aller au travail, je te cuisinerai ton petit déjeuner préféré, après tout c'est la seule chose que je sais faire", ria Sai en faisant un clin d'œil en quittant la pièce.

"Baka, on est dimanche", murmura Hikaru rougissant, dans sa couette.

Sai était accroupie sur le sol de la cuisine, rouge de honte, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Toutes les fois qu'elle se comportait de manière cool ou enjoué, elle finissait toujours par être extrêmement gênée. Elle se claqua les joues pour se reprendre, elle devait préparer le petit déjeuner, elle ne devait pas l'oublier.

C'est ainsi, que pendant 3 heures, elle prépara des croissant au beurre, au amandes, et a la confiture, en plus de pain au chocolat, de pain au lait avec et sans pépites de chocolat, une douzaine de chaque. Elle adorait les pâtisseries françaises, tout comme son frère, surtout qu'elle savait que cuisiner a la perfection que des pâtisseries.

Elle installa ces œuvres sur la table en compagnie du café brûlant et du jus d'orange. Elle se retourna pour voir Hikaru, toujours déprimé par son cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, car il ne lui racontait jamais rien sur ces cauchemars, la seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est que ces derniers sont en rapport de son passé, celui du joueur de Go.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui proposer toutes les pâtisseries qu'elle avait sous la main, comme un marchant vendant sur le marché son bric à brac. Hikaru se permit de faire un petit sourire devant les pitreries de sa sœur. A l'intérieur d'elle, elle était super contente d'avoir remonté un peu le moral de son adorable petit frère.

C'est ainsi que se passa le petit déjeuner, Sai souriante, regardant Hikaru manger ses gâteaux, aucun des deux ne parlaient, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour se comprendre, pour apprécier le moment.

 


	14. Surika Akita ou l'art de parler avec franchise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.  
> Dialogue = ''...''  
> Italique = pensée

**Précédemment :** C'est ainsi que se passa le petit déjeuner, Sai souriante, regardant Hikaru manger ses gâteaux, aucun des deux ne parlaient, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour se comprendre, pour apprécier le moment.

 

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 

Mais ce moment ne pouvant pas durer éternellement, ils le savent très bien, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il en profite un maximum. Sai ordonna a Hikaru d'aller se recoucher, en lui disait qu'elle devait aller visiter un ami, et de ce fait, il avait toute la matinée pour se reposer.

 

Sai plaça dans une boite ce qui restait des pâtisseries, et se prépara a rendre une visite surprise chez Koyo, sous son autre identité que même ce dernier ne se doutait certainement pas vu son aversion a avoir un lien avec le Go Pro. Durant sa jeunesse afin d'obtenir de l'argent pour vivre, elle avait du devenir une mystérieuse journaliste free-lance pour le Go Week, mais aussi une blogueuse de go pour ses fans.

 

Sai se trouvait devant son miroir, essayant de donner une autre apparence et allure, afin qu'on puisse jamais faire le lien avec elle, au cas où quelqu'un trouverai son identité les rares fois où elle devait faire acte de présence au Go Week. Et le pire, c'est que cela marchait très bien, la preuve, elle avait croisé des collègues dans la rue, et ils ne l'ont pas reconnu.

 

Donc, après avoir mis sa tenue spécial 'entretien avec les joueurs' comme elle s'amusait a le dire, elle partit tout en rigolant de chez elle. La raison de son rire, est qu'elle cherchait a imaginer la tête que son ami allait faire en la voyant, et surtout si il la reconnaîtrait. Bien sur, sa visite n'était pas du a cela, mais a une autre raison.

 

Koyo, se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment, mais préféra ne pas en tenir compte, car généralement, c'était un signe de dispute inévitable avec son fils. Donc il avait pris l'habitude de ressentir cela au réveil. Le bruit de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée de faisait entendre dans la maison. Il regarda son réveil afficher 9h30, il se demandait qui cela pouvait être, sachant qu'Akira et Ogata se trouvaient déjà dans la maison.

 

Il se leva, partit en direction du bruit, pour constater que Ogata faisait entrer Sai dans sa demeure. Elle semblait différente qu'a son habitude, peut-être du aux lunette a demi monture ou la couleur de ses yeux ou peut-être sa tenue. Akira arriva lui aussi, curieux de savoir qui venait lui rendre visite, car il croyait que c'était pour lui et non son père.

 

Donc ce dernier regarda la femme dans l'entrée sans néanmoins rougir devant sa beauté, et son aura. La femme dégageait une froideur signe de son professionnalisme selon lui. Il se mit donc a la décrire et la détailler du regard. Portant une veste de costume noir avec une coupe très féminin, que la femme avait laissé ouverte permettant de voir en dessous une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, laissant entrevoir son cou et, sa peau claire et parfaite du haut de sa poitrine. En guise de bas, elle avait choisi un pantalon slim noir qui marquait la longueur et la finesse de ses jambes. En plus de cette tenue a la fois strict, professionnel et révélateur, Sai avait attaché ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval et qui retombait comme un rideau dans son dos. Elle avait laissé 2 mèches encadraient son fin visage, qui n'était pas maquillé. Sa peau clair, lui faisait ressortir un léger rouge sur les joues du au froid du matin, en plus de la couleur de ses yeux, un très beau rouge qu'on pensait naturel au premier regard. Akira et Ogata, ne pu qu'être subjuguaient, et sans voix devant elle.

 

''Bonjour, et enchantée de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer, M Touya, je suis Surika Akita, journaliste free-lance au Go Week.'' dit Sai avec sérieux en s'inclinant. ''Je suis là pour l'interview que vous m'avait promis pour mon blog.''

 

''Bonjour Mlle Akita.'' dit poliment Akira, pendant que son père se demandait dans quel situation Sai c'était mise. ''Mais vous devez faire erreur, je ne vous ai promis aucune interview.''

 

''C'est vous qui faite erreur Touya Akira, je ne suis pas là pour vous, mais pour votre père, Touya Koyo.'' dit Sai avec un léger sourire et une légère froideur dans la voix.

 

''Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai !'' dit Koyo en faisait mine de se rappeler. ''J'avais oublié que vous deviez venir ce matin.''

 

''Ce n'est pas grave, vous n'êtes plus tout jeune après tout, j'aurais du vous appelez avant de venir, alors c'est a moi de m'excuser.'' dit Sai avec sympathie en s'inclinant.

 

''Je suis désolé Mlle Akita.'' dit Ogata. ''Mais si vous n'êtes pas là pour le journal, je vous prierai de laisser Touya Sensei, se reposer au lieu de vouloir écrire des inepties a son sujet.''

 

''M Touya, tenez ce sont des pâtisseries françaises.'' dit Sai en tendant la boite de gâteaux. ''Je vous rejoins après avoir parler a ces deux-là.''

 

''D'accord, je vais préparer le thé dans ce cas-là.'' dit Koyo en partant.

 

Les 2 autres n'en revenaient pas de la manière dont elle parlait a Koyo et d'eux aussi. Son regard sur eux changea dans la seconde où le maître des lieux s'éloigna. Il y avait de la rage dans ses yeux en plus de la haine évidente qui émanait d'elle quand elle regarda Akira.

 

''Alors que disiez vous déjà, Ogata ?'' dit sèchement Sai. ''Écrire des inepties sur le meilleur joueur de go qui met été de connaître, foutaises ! Je ne suis pas de votre espèce !''

 

''Qu'est que voulez dire ?'' Demanda Ogata.

 

''Vraiment ? Il faut vraiment être particulièrement inculte pour ne pas reconnaître ce qu'on est.'' dit en se moquant la femme. ''On commence par le plus facile, vous !''

 

''Moi ?'' dit Ogata. ''Il n'a rien a dire sur moi et ma carrière ...''

 

''Un disciple ne méritant pas le titre de son maître …''

 

''Je ne vous permet pas !'' cria Ogata.

 

''L'avez-vous déjà battu durant une partie avant sa retraite, c'est facile de récupérer un titre sans avoir le véritable possesseur devant soi.'' affirma Sai. ''Continuons, en plus de cela, vous ne fait rien pour défendre l'honneur de votre Sensei devant toutes les rumeurs et injures qu'il reçoit dans la presse, vous pensez que si il ne les lit pas ou si il n'est pas au courant pas besoin d'en parler, c'est ça ?''

 

''Non, mais je sais pas ce qui est vrai ou non …'' dit Ogata hésitant.

 

''Menteur en plus, mais je vais vous dire ce qu'il y a au fond de votre cœur, vous êtes dévoré par la jalousie n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes jaloux de …''

 

Sai se rapprocha d'Ogata, posant ses mains sur ses épaule, se collant a lui et murmura de sa fine bouche la fin de sa phrase. Akira ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais il pouvait voir l'expression sur le visage de son frère, il était choqué et en colère, mais a la fois, il semblait avoir de plus en plus mal que la femme parla. Akira allez s'approcher pour intervenir, mais Sai s'éloigna de sa cible.

 

''Réfléchissez a ce que je vous ai dis.'' fini Sai en souriant.

 

''Akira, je pars.'' dit simplement Ogata sans regarder Akira. ''Au revoir Mlle Akita.''

 

''Seiji … attends !'' dit Akira en se faisait repoussé par son frère.

 

''Au revoir M Ogata, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir'', rajouta-t-elle simplement.

 

Ogata partit sans répondre a Sai ou a Akira, il voulait juste partir loin de la mesquinerie de cette femme.

 

''Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait dit !'' Cria Akira.

 

''Juste la vérité, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse dans ce bas monde.'' dit simplement Sai. ''Passons a toi, Akira Touya.''

 

''Quoi ?'' dit Akira en frissonnant devant le ton haineux de la femme.

 

''Tu es un fils ingrat, croyant être le seul a souffrir, non croyant être le centre du monde du Go depuis que ton père a pris sa retraite.'' dit avec évidence Sai. ''Seulement parce que des joueurs te parlent de tes parties, ton évolution, et tout le blabla habituel, mais il s'en fiche de toi, ce n'est que pour faire bonne figure, un peu comme celui qui vient de partir.''

 

''Seiji n'est pas comme cela.'' affirma Akira. "Il pense a moi."

 

''En es-tu sur ?'' Demanda Sai.

 

''Oui.''

 

''Pauvre enfant, vraiment aveugle ...'' dit Sai en pitié. ''Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais te parler, mais de la manière dont tu te comporte envers ton père.''

 

''Ma relation avec lui ne regarde que moi !''

 

''Oui toi, ainsi que tout ceux qui lisent le Go Week, regarde sur internet les dernières infos, et prennent des nouvelles du Go au Japon.'' soupira Sai. ''Si tu le déteste autant que ça, pourquoi tu reste ici, a vivre avec lui, c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas d'argent ou tu voulais te venger de quelque chose.''

 

''…'' , Akira ne trouva plus aucun mots a redire.

 

''Si tu là où tu en es, je pense que c'est grâce a ton père, il t'a appris le Go, t'a élevé et aimé a sa manière, mais surtout lui, il n'a jamais parlé a la presse de ses disputes avec toi, pas pour sa dignité, mais pour la tienne, a ses yeux, tu vaux bien plus que ce comportement d'enfant.'' expliqua Sai.

 

''Vous le connaissez pas ...'' murmura Akira.

 

''Peut-être, peut-être pas, mais j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de lui parler.'' dit Sai avec fébrilité dans la voix. ''Il est pas méchant, … il n'est peut-être pas un très bon père, mais a essayé, ça se voit … et tu es là, a le dénigrer en sachant qu'il ne répondra pas a tes propos ! Faut pas s'étonner qu'Hikaru Shindou soit parti !''

 

''Ne parler pas de lui.'' dit faiblement Akira

 

''Il a pleuré, tu sais.'' dit Sai avec rage. ''Ton père a pleuré quand ta mère est morte, j'en suis certaine.''

 

''Non, il est resté de marbre devant sa tombe.''

 

''Mais tu ne pense quand même pas qu'il n'a pas pleuré pour la femme de sa vie, le mère de leur unique enfant … mais les pères sont souvent stupides, ils ne disent rien et se montrent soi disant fort pour protéger leur enfant. Toi … tu as la chance d'en avoir eu un.'' murmura Sai a elle même.

 

Sai regarda sa montre, et repensa a Koyo qui devait l'attendre pour faire la fausse interview, elle n'hésita pas a laisser seul Akira, pour rejoindre son ami. Elle trouvait qu'elle y aller un peu fort avec les garçons, surtout Akira en mentionnant Hikaru devant lui, mais il avait besoin d'un électrochoc, pour avancer.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.  
> Dialogue = ''...''  
> Italique = pensée

**Précédemment :** Sai regarda sa montre, et repensa a Koyo qui devait l'attendre pour faire la fausse interview, elle n'hésita pas a laisser seul Akira, pour rejoindre son ami. Elle trouvait qu'elle y aller un peu fort avec les garçons, surtout Akira en mentionnant Hikaru devant lui, mais il avait besoin d'un électrochoc, pour avancer.

 

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 

Au détour d'un couloir, elle manqua de rentrer dans Koyo, qui avait écouté discrètement la discussion, sans le vouloir, il voulait juste que Sai se dépêche car le thé refroidissait. Elle le regarda étonné, elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse jouer les espions, mais se retenait de parler, ne voulant pas alerter Akira que son père avait tout entendu.

 

Une fois les deux rentrés dans la salle de jeu de Koyo, Sai pu enfin reprendre son souffle et surtout lâcher toute la pression qu'elle ressentait pendant qu'elle parlait. Allongée sur le sol, devant Koyo la regardant bizarrement, elle cacha son visage rouge de honte dans ses bras.

 

''Koyo, mon cher ami, rassure-moi, j'ai pas fait ça ?'' dit la petite voix honteuse de la femme. ''J'ai pas humilié le Meijin actuel et ton fils, hein ?''

 

''Si tu l'a fait Surika.'' souffla-t-il devant le mode honte de Sai.

 

''Je vais perdre mon travail de journaliste free-lance, si un des deux en parle, plus aucun journal de Go ne voudra de moi!'' se lamenta Sai. ''En plus, je voulais pas me montrer aussi méchante, aucun des deux méritent d'entendre la vérité d'une telle manière. Ah ! Je suis horrible !''

 

Inconscient aux deux, Akira se trouvait derrière la porte, il voulait au début rentrer et dire a cette femme de partir, mais en l'entendait se lamenter sur la façon qu'elle lui as parlé, il reparti sans un bruit en direction de sa chambre, pour méditer sur les paroles d'Akita.

 

''Au fait, tu m'avais pas dit pour ce travail.'' taquina Koyo.

 

''Eh ! Oh ! De quoi je me mêle, tu as tes secrets, j'ai les miens.'' rétorqua Sai en reprenant du poil de la bête. ''J'avais 16 ans, quand j'ai commencé pour subvenir a mes besoins.''

 

''Et tes parents ?'' Demanda doucement l'ancien Meijin.

 

''La tombe que tu as vu est celle de ma mère, tandis que mon père, je ne l'ai jamais connu, comme ma mère.'' dit nostalgiquement Sai. ''Personne n'était a la maison, ni pour mon anniversaire, ni pour les fêtes, je me souviens plus a quel âge j'ai remarqué que ma mère a arrêté de venir a la maison, 5-6 ans.''

 

''Je suis désolé.'' dit tristement Koyo.

 

''Tu n'as pas l'être, tu n'es ni ma mère, ni mon père.'' dit en souriant Sai. ''En plus, peu après mes 9 ans, ma mère est rentré, en me présentant mon adorable petit frère âgé d'un an seulement, bien sur elle est repartie dans le mois, mais je n'étais plus seule, et je suis devenu forte pour lui.''

 

''Tu dois beaucoup compter pour lui.'' dit Koyo sans réaliser ce que va provoquer ses mots.

 

''Il devrait me haïr, je ne fais que détruire sa vie seulement parce que je ne sais pas comment faire face a certaines situations.'' dit Sai sans aucune émotion mis a part la tristesse. ''Allons on va pas parler de moi, j'ai une interview a faire tu sais !''

 

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 

Midi avait déjà été largement dépassé, quand les 2 joueurs de Go remarquaient qu'ils avaient sauté le repas. Durant leur discussion, le sujet tabou de la famille de Sai ne fut pas abordé de nouveau, de même pour les fausses rumeurs crées par Akira, les 2 amis discutaient seulement des derniers joueurs en évolution, l'avis et le pronostic que l'ancien Meijin faisait sur eux, en guise d'interview pour Sai.

 

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 

Hikaru regardait le plafond de sa chambre tout en soupirant, il avait réussi a s'endormir, mais le sommeil fut de courte durée. Son réveil n'était pas du a ses cauchemars, au contraire, n'importe qui aurai pu dire que c'était un rêve fort agréable. Oui, Hikaru Shindou, alias Hika Fujiwara, 21 ans de vie sur cette terre, eu un rêve assez hot, pas érotique, non il ne voulais pas une seule seconde qu'un rêve où son ex-rival apparaît soit qualifié de ce terme.

 

Il mentirai si il disait que c'était la première fois qu'il voit son rival dans ce genre de rêve, cela arrivait trop souvent avant son départ. Mais il ne comprenais pas pourquoi il recommençait a en faire, peut-être a cause d'une certaine photo dans le Go Week.

 

Il maudissait du regard le pauvre magazine se trouvant sur son bureau, l'accusant d'être l'origine de son rêve. Il se leva, et prit en main l'objet du délit, avec l'intention de le jeter dans sa poubelle. Mais il ne put faire cela, le journal contenait les dernières informations sur Akira, ses récents jeux et adversaires, son évolution sans lui. Finalement, il retourna se coucher sur le ventre, sur son lit, en feuilletant le journal.

 

Au bout de quelques pages, il tomba sur la Photo, celle qui maudissait de montrer Akira de manière aussi sexy, il ne pouvait s'empêchait de regarder certains détails de la photo. Sur cette dernière, on voyait son ex-rival, au milieu d'une partie de Go, le regard sérieux sur le plateau de jeu, les cheveux collé sur le visage et transpirant a cause de la climatisation absente le jour du match, selon l'article accompagnateur de l'image. Akira, les manches retroussées, avait ouvert de 3 boutons sa chemise, 3 putains de boutons qui osaient dévoiler la peau laineuse et dégoulinante de sueur du jeune homme.

 

Il continuait a regarder le moindre détail de son ancien rival, ce dernier semblait avoir le regard plus intense, ses yeux verts ressortaient dans le feu de l'action. Son cou semblait plus long, plus ferme et plus homme, Hikaru aurais bien voulu laisser des marques sur sa peau si blanche. Mais le détail qui excitait le plus Hikaru, c'était ses mains, les mains d'un homme montrant toute sa force rien qu'en tenant une pierre ferment entre 2 doigts.

 

Des mains capables de plaquer un corps contre un mur, des mains pouvant protéger, pensa Hikaru. Ou encore, capable de toucher a la fois fermement et tendrement.

 

Hikaru ne pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer dans les bras d'Akira, qui le tenait fermement contre son corps. Akira lui murmurant des mots doux dans le creux de son cou, tout en le mordillant. Hikaru rougissait excessivement a son fantasme, et continua a imaginer la scène. Akira au dessus de lui, dans l'herbe sous le soleil de l'été, lui retirant avec douceur sa légère robe, avec un sourire de prédateur. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient s'unir, Hikaru entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir lentement, révélant sa sœur.

 

''Hikaru, ça va mieux ?'' Dit Sai en entrant dans la pièce.

 

''Ouais, j'ai pu récupérer un peu de sommeil.'' dit Hikaru la tête rouge enfuie dans son coussin.

 

''Tu es sur, on dirait que tu as de la fièvre ?'' dit Sai remarquant les oreilles rouge de son petit frère.

 

''Oui, Oui !'' Dit Hikaru.

 

''Vraiment … Oh, je comprend'', ajouta Sai en voyant la photo d'Akira Touya dans le magazine a coté de l’oreiller. ''Il es plutôt sexy sur cette photo'', taquina Sai en rigolant.

 

''Sors !'' hurla le garçon gênée, en lançant un regard noir a sa sœur.

 

''Je te laisse a tes 'occupations' petit frère.'' dit-elle.

 

Sai parti en riant, son petit frère grandissait, il est tellement jouissif de le taquiner. Bien sur, elle ne voulait pas être méchante avec son adorable petit frère, mais il est tellement rare de le voir aussi rouge et timide, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comporter comme ça.

 

Mais au fond d'elle, elle était inquiète, elle savait qu'Hikaru éprouvait plus que de l'amitié et de la rivalité envers Akira, même si ce dernier ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Avec le temps, elle pensait qu'il oublierai son ancien rival, mais elle avait tort, Hinami lui avait parlé de l'admiration qu'Hikaru avait pour un certain joueur de go. Mais là, en voyant le visage d'Hikaru, elle en était certaine, il aimait d'un très fort amour son rival, bien plus qu'avant.

 


	16. Distant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ogata réfléchit aux mots de Surika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.
> 
> Dialogue = ''...''  
> Italique = pensée

**Chapitre 16 : Distant**

 

Le soir venu, dans un appartement luxueux, un homme restait tourmenté par les mots, et une vérité inattendue, qu'il essayait d'oublier en buvant, mais sans espoir. Il regarda autour de lui, il avait bien pitoyable dans son salon. L'état de ce dernier était semblable a celui du propriétaire, il y avait des canettes de bière posées un peu partout sur la table basse et le sol, en plus des affaires jetés un peu partout, des chaussures, des chaussettes, une cravate ainsi qu'une veste, traînés dans le salon.

Et au milieu de tout cela, Ogata Seiji, affalé dans son canapé, repensant encore et encore a la scène du matin même, où il avait fui au lieu de démentir. Il se souvient de tout, chaque mot sans rien oublier.

 

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 

**Flashback**

''Menteur en plus, mais je vais vous dire ce qu'il y a au fond de votre cœur, vous êtes dévoré par la jalousie n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes jaloux de …''

Elle continua sa phrase après s'être collé a lui, et qu'il sentit sou souffle dans son oreille. Il se sentit gêné sous cette soudaine invasion de son espace personnel, mais n’eut pas le temps de la repousser qu'il fut pétrifié par ces paroles, celles qui termina sa phrase.

'' … du petit Akira Touya, celui qui as la chance d'être le fils de celui que vous admirez, il le côtoie tous les jours et ne fais que de le dénigrer. Tu joue le rôle du frère, pour attirer les faveurs Koyo Touya, pour qu'il te vois plus comme un fils qu'un élève, il est le père que tu voulais avoir, mais ce rôle ne t'énerve-t-il pas a la fin ? Devoir toujours être aux ordres du petit Akira, qui ne peut rien faire sans toi, a qui on lui as promet un avenir dés sa naissance, a qui on lui as offert le respect de grand joueur sans même que ces derniers le voient réellement jouer'', dit Surika avec tant de pitié dans la voix. ''Alors que toi, tu as affronté tellement de chose pour obtenir ce qu'il a eu en un claquement de doigt.''

Elle recula, et lui fit un sourire de compassion en ajoutant.

''Réfléchis a ce que je t'ai dis.''

''Akira, je pars'', dit simplement Ogata sans regarder Akira. ''Au revoir Mlle Akita.''

''Seiji … attends !'' Dit Akira en se faisait repoussé par son frère.

''Au revoir M Ogata, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir'', rajouta-t-elle simplement.

**Fin Flashback**

 

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 

Finalement, après avoir réfléchi tout le reste de la journée, il mentirait si il disait que les propos de Akita étaient faux, mais il voulait croire qu'avec le temps, il deviendrai vraiment le grand frère d'Akira, il commençai a l'apprécier, et a ne plus considérer son rôle comme un moyen d'obtenir la considération de son mentor. Mais la vérité est là, et rien ne pourra changer que la base de son amitié avec Akira, n'était qu'un mensonge.

Minuit sonnait, la fatigue et l'alcool présent dans son corps, l'aida a s'endormir, malgré les pensées, les regrets et la honte qu'il ressentait. Il s'étonna que sa dernière pensée alla pour Surika Akita, qui était malgré tout, une femme superbe.

 

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la visite de Surika Akita, et Akira ne pouvait pas la faire sortir de sa tête. Cela se montrait un peu durant ses parties, mais très peu de personne ne le remarqua, heureusement pour lui, il ne voulait rendre de compte a personne, et surtout pas a ses amis. En 4 ans, il avait enfin réussi l'exploit de devenir ami avec Waya, même si il y avait encore des rivalités entre eux, ce n'était qu'a propos du go. Le reste de la bande de Shindou, fini par devenir ses amis suite a la disparition de ce dernier.

Il pouvait constater qu'il évitait son père comme avant, mais plus pour la même raison, il avait honte d'avoir douté de son père, il voulais juste un coupable pour la mort de sa mère, et logique ce coupable fut aussitôt son père. Il savait que son père n'était pas le meilleur pour montrer ce qu'il ressent, il a profité de cela, pour le déclarer coupable devant tout le monde du Go, qui, il en était sur, suivait toute l'affaire de leurs disputes.

Il se dirigea dans la salle de repos où l'attendais sûrement Waya, Isumi, Occhi et Nase, pour qu'ils aillent manger. Sur le chemin, il vit Ogata arriver dans le sens contraire, il se dit que c'était peut-être sa chance pour connaître la raison de son éloignement. Il n'était stupide, il avait bien remarqué que depuis la visite de cette femme, son frère prenait ses distances avec lui, pour une raison qu'il ignore.

Mais quand il essaya de l'aborder, Ogata ne lui porta aucune attention, et continua son chemin comme si rien n'était, Akira allait se retourner, pour le poursuivre, mais Nase l'appela du fond du couloir. Abandonnant Ogata pour Nase, il ne remarqua pas que sa cible s'était retourné pour le regarder, avec un air désolé.

 

''Bonjour Nase, alors ton match ?'' Demanda poliment Akira.

''J'ai perdu, mais seulement d'un demi moku'', dit joyeusement Nase. ''J'ai failli battre un 8 dan, moi la petite 4 dan !''

''Je suis content pour toi, je pense que maintenant tes adversaires te vairons plus comme une faible femme'', ajouta Akira sur un sujet assez sensible pour Nase.

''J'espère, parce que la plupart de joueur ne sont que des machos'', souffla-t-elle.

''On devrait se dépêcher, sinon Waya va encore penser que je prend mon temps pour réduire sa pause déjeuner.''

 

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent de l’ascenseur, rejoignant le restant du groupe, dont un Waya enflammé contre Akira. Le groupe au complet, ils décidèrent de manger dehors, dans un fast-food, ce seul endroit ou ils pouvaient obtenir leurs nourritures rapidement.

 


	17. Qui est Surika Akita ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beaucoup de personnes cherchent des réponses au mystère portant le nom de Surika Akita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.
> 
> Dialogue = ''...''  
> Italique = pensée

**Chapitre 17 : Qui est Surika Akita ?**

 

**Précédemment :** Le groupe au complet, ils décidèrent de manger dehors, dans un fast-food, ce seul endroit ou ils pouvaient obtenir leurs nourritures rapidement.

 

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 

Après avoir eu leurs commandes, le groupe se posa a une table pour manger et discuter des dernières nouvelles dans le monde du Go. Akira écoutait d'une oreille, pas qu'il n'était pas intéressé mais, il avait encore beaucoup de chose a penser et a réparer, surtout sa relation avec son père. Alors qu'il était plus occupé a créer des plans de réconciliation, il entendit quelque chose qui attira son attention.

 

''Vous avez vu le dernier article de Surika Akita'', dit Nase d'une voix enjouée. ''Elle a réussi a obtenir un interview de l'ancien Meijin !''

''Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si spécial'', dit Akira. ''Mon père en faisait tout le temps durant sa carrière, et même après.''

''C'est toi qui comprend rien'', lui reprocha Waya. ''J'ai entendu dire des journaliste du Go Week, qu'il refusait toute interview depuis la mort de sa femme.''

''Waya'', dit durement Isumi, lui montrant Akira triste.

''Je suis désolé Akira'', s'excusa Waya.

''Non ce n'est rien, c'est juste que j'ai réalisé que je voulais juste un fautif a la mort de ma mère, et ce rôle est tombé sur mon père alors, on ne peut pas dire que je sois au courant de quelque chose a son propos.''

''Ah ok'', dit gêné Waya en déviant le regard. ''Sinon, tu l'as rencontré cette journaliste, elle est canon ?''

''Oui, elle très belle, mais elle semble me détester moi et Ogata'', dit Akira honnêtement. ''On peut dire que c'est elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur ma relation avec mon père, mais sa manière de parler est … comment dire … elle mâche pas ses mots.''

''Elle t'a remis a ta place'', ria Waya. ''Cela me donne envie de la rencontrer.''

''Impossible'', souffla Nase.

''Et pourquoi Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout ?'' Dit Waya moqueur.

''Elle choisi elle même ces sujets d'interview, le Go Week ne lui impose rien de peur qu'elle ruine leur réputation. Elle est connu dans le milieu de journaliste comme une femme avec beaucoup de talent, que ce soit pour l'analyse d'une partie de go ou d'un joueur, c'est comme si elle les passait aux rayons X'', expliqua Nase avec entrain.

''Ouais comme la plupart du Go Week'', dit Waya d'un ton monotone.

''Non tu te trompe Waya'', dit Isumi. ''Les journaliste demande toujours l'avis d'autres pros, puis en font un article.''

''C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est respecté, sachez que beaucoup d'insei comme des débutants du go, lisent son blog, qui est remplie de parties extrêmement détaillés et expliqués. D'après vous, comment j'ai eu mon examen et je me suis améliorer durant ces dernières années'', dit Nase en rigolant.

''Tu veux dire …'', commença Occhi.

''Exact, je suis une fidèle de son blog, elle écrit même des cours et exercices, mais très peu de personne pense a vérifier son blog, la croyant comme tout les autres'', ajouta Nase. ''Je suis trop jalouse de toi Akira, tu lui as parlé et vu en vrai.''

''Je te comprend pas'', dit les garçons en chœur.

''Elle prépare ses interviews soit au téléphone, soit par internet, soit par visioconférence où elle ne montre pas son visage'', dit Nase frustrée. ''Et d'après ce que je sais, presque personne ne la vu en vrai, alors comprenez moi un peu, elle est un peu mon professeur de go.''

 

Le sujet sur Surika Akita du se clore, car nos jeunes pros arrivaient a la fin de leur pause déjeuner, et que l'après-midi était chargée pour certains. Après leur départ, une femme assisse de dos a leur table, se mit a rire. Elle, qui n'était là que pour échapper a sa meilleure amie, eut droit a une surprise.

 

''Je ne savais que mon blog était aussi populaire, encore moins que celle d'être populaire, je devrais peut-être mettre un petit mot de remerciement a mes fans'', dit Sai amusée de l'entrain que la seule fille du groupe eu a la défendre. ''Tiens, je viens d'avoir une idée pour la remercier.''

 

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 

Ogata trouvait qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas encore sa journée, chose qu'il pensait depuis 2 semaines chaque matin. Il avait fait des recherches sur la journaliste sur internet, sans grand succès, après tout personne n'eut la moindre idée que cela aurait pu être un pseudonyme. La seule qu'il avait trouvé, c'était son blog, qu'il, a contrecœur, trouvait magnifique et intéressant, chaque article et chaque phrase étaient bien formulés, chaque analyse et évolution des joueur sur l'avenir étaient vraisemblablement corrects. Il y a avait même des exercices et des cours, mais la seule chose qui manquait a ce blog selon Ogata, ce sont des parties de go provenant de la blogueuse elle-même, que si elles existent, doivent être d'un très bon niveau.

Maintenant il a manqué de voir Akira sur sa pause de midi, le gamin ne semblais pas avoir besoin de lui, heureusement pour lui, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Au milieu de ses pensées, il bouscula Amano. Ogata se dit que c'était peut-être sa chance d'enfin obtenir des informations sur la femme qui hantait ses pensées.

 

''Distrait Ogata'', dit Amano. ''Votre dernière partie, c'était quelque chose.''

''Merci'', dit Ogata poliment, mais il en avait marre qu'on le félicite pour une partie où il a fait plein d'erreur. ''Au fait je vous cherchais Amano, je voudrais vous poser des questions sur Surika Akita.''

''Surika ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir sur elle ?'' Demanda Amano curieux. ''Discutons en dehors, je vous invite.''

 

Ogata trouvait que Amano prenait quelques précautions, comme si les informations ne devaient être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux. Il suivi donc l'homme jusqu'à l'entrée d'un café, se trouvant non loin de l'institut. Ils se posèrent au fond de la salle, et prirent leurs commandes avant de commencer a parler.

 

''Alors, mon chère Ogata, que voulez savoir sur elle ?''' Demanda Amano suspicieux des intentions de l'homme en face de lui.

''Qui est-elle vraiment ?''

''Que voulez dire ?''

''Il n'y a qu'a regardé sa façon d'analyser et d'interpréter le go en général, pour savoir qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche'', dit sérieusement Ogata. ''J'ai lu son blog, elle a plus le profile d'une joueuse de go que d'une journaliste, malgré ses étonnantes compétences dans le domaine bien sur'', ajouta Ogata pour ne pas offenser son interlocuteur.

''Vous croyez que j'en ai pas conscience, mais pour tout vous dire, j'ignore tout d'elle, même son véritable nom'', avoua Amano déçu.

''Surika Akita n'est pas son nom, pourtant ses papiers portent ce nom-là.''

''Vous avez fouillé les archives'', dit Amano choqué. ''Laissez cette pauvre enfant tranquille !''

''Vous savez rien d'elle il me semble'', rétorqua Ogata.

''Je sais seulement le minimum a savoir et a quoi elle ressemblais quand je l'ai rencontré, je lui fais confiance'', dit Amano.

''Mais vous réalisez qu'elle pourrait évoluer autrement, devenir une grande joueuse de Go, elle serai un atout dans notre monde !'' S'eclama Ogata énervé.

''Vous croyez que je ne sais pas, déjà a l'époque elle était très forte, alors je n'imagine même pas maintenant'', dit simplement Amano avec remord. ''Je lui ai proposé ce chemin, et vous savez ce qu'elle m'a répondu, elle m'a regardé en riant, puis m'a dit, du haut de ses 16 ans, ces mots exacte :''

 

**''Je vois le go.**

**Je le comprend.**

**J'aime le go.**

**...**

**Mais a mes yeux ce n'est pas un métier, ni un sport, ce n'est qu'un passe temps.**

**Voir l'avenir sur un seul chemin, un choix vraiment des plus fous.**

...

**Le Go professionnel qui dépend de subvention et d'aide pour payer ses joueurs, imaginez que ce monde perd tout cela, ces joueurs qui ne savent pour la plupart rien faire d'autre, passerons de star a clochard.**

**Alors sans façon, je sais ce que cela fait d'être dans la rue, jamais je prendrais le risque d'y retourner. Le monde est instable, la stabilité se trouve sur les chemins les plus simples.''. ''**

 

''Dans un sens, je la comprend, mais rien nous interdis de travailler en dehors d'être pro'', ajouta Ogata.

''Ogata ... Elle vois le go comme un jeu d'enfant, et les jeux d'enfant ne sont assez sérieux pour le monde des adultes'', expliqua Amano. ''Mais comme elle avait du talent, je lui ai proposer de devenir une journaliste pour le Go Week, chose qu'elle a accepté seulement pour le salaire … pour tout te dire, mais elle n'est du genre a aimer l'argent, je te rassure.''

''Pourquoi elle se cache derrière tant de mystères ?'' Demanda Ogata.

''Quand elle a commencé, elle ne se cachait pas, au contraire, elle montrait beaucoup d'effort et d'envie a réussir, elle socialisait avec tout le monde dans l'équipe malgré sa timidité et sa trop grande gentillesse. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose, 3 mois après son arrivée.''

''Dite moi tout s'il vous plaît, je l'ai rencontré chez Touya, elle n'était pas comme vous me la décrivez, je veux la revoir, lui parler, et peut-être l'aider'', supplia Ogata sans savoir d'ou lui venait l'envie de revoir la femme.

''Promettez moi, de ne pas en parler, ni a elle, ni a quelqu'un d'autre.''

''Vous avez ma parole.''

''Donc, 3 mois après son entrée dans mon équipe, je l'ai invité a sortir boire un verre en toute amitié avec les collègues'', raconta Amano. ''La soirée commençait bien, mais au bout d'une heure, une femme complètement saoule est rentré dans le bar et en voyant Surika, elle s'est mise a lui hurler dessus et la frapper sans raison. Tout c'est passer trop vite, moi-même j'ignore la raison de leur dispute.''

''Mais vous avez bien entendu quelque chose, non ?'' Insista le joueur de go. ''Et vos collègues ?''

''Non, nous avions plus eu peur pour Surika, cette femme s'était emparé d'un couteau et a poignardé la pauvre jeune fille'', dit-il avec des sueurs. ''Heureusement, aucun organe a été touché, mais après cette histoire, des rumeurs sur elle ont commencé a se propager, plus personne ne voulait l'approcher mis a part moi. Une des personnes jalouses de ses talents, a voulu s'en prendre a elle, tu as du entendre parler d'une journaliste qui s'est suicidée, c'était son harceleuse. Surika a partir de ce moment est devenu free-lance, m'envoyant ses articles tout les mois.''

''Pourtant, je ne la connaissais pas avait de l'avoir rencontrer'', dit Ogata. ''J'aurai du entendre parler d'elle.''

''Beaucoup préfère ignorer son existence, d'autre disent que cela porte malheur d'en parler'', rajouta Amano.''Ses articles sortent pour la plupart sous mon nom ou sous un autre nom, c'est la seule condition que la direction lui a soumis pour qu'elle puisse continuer ce travail. Mais ces derniers temps, la direction lui ont permis de réutiliser son propre nom, chose qu'elle fait avec joie depuis l'article sur Koyo Touya.''

''Mais pourquoi la direction ne la pas encore virer, si elle fait peur a tout le monde'', se demanda Ogata.

''Ils ont peur de la mettre en colère, tu sais la journaliste qui s'est suicidé, avait tout pour elle, belle carrière, bientôt marier, beaucoup d'amis, une famille proche d'elle, donc aucune raison de mourir et pourtant … elle est morte, peu après qu'elle ai confronté Surika.''

 

Sur cette dernière phrase, Amano quitta le café, laissant Ogata seul, et les pensées confus, il ne savait plus très bien si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de vouloir la revoir, surtout qu'elle semblait vraiment énervée envers lui.

 


	18. La vie d'Hikaru et de Sai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru et son emploi du temps ...  
> ...  
> Sai se fait découvrir ...  
> ...  
> un souvenir du passé est évoqué

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.
> 
> Dialogue = ''...''  
> Italique = pensée

**Chapitre 18 : La vie d'Hikaru et de Sai**

 

 

Cela faisait déjà une quinzaine de minute, et Hikaru en avait déjà marre d'attendre son idiote de grande sœur. Il savait même pas pourquoi il se trouvait là, assis sur un banc dans un parc pour enfant. Ah si ! Sai trouvait qu'il ne passait pas assez de temps ensemble, et lui avez demandé gentiment (obligé sous la contrainte) a faire une après midi shopping seulement toutes les deux. Il avait du changer son planning, décalé une séance photo importante a plus tard dans la journée pour ne pas perdre le contrat, ce qui a eu pour cause de devoir prévenir son employeur n°3 qu'il ne pourrai pas travailler ce soir.

Depuis son retour au Japon, de bonnes comme des mauvaises choses se déroulaient dans sa vie. Il avait eu la chance de se trouver plusieurs petits jobs a temps partiel pour ne pas dépendre complètement de sa sœur, même si cette dernière trouvait qu'il devrait se reposer. Mais quand il le fait, il pense au go, et donc a un certain joueur. Sai exagère un peu pensa-t-il. Je n'ai que 4 petits travail en dehors des séances photos. Il repensa a la manière dont il a obtenu les postes.

Travail n°1, hôtesse d'accueil de nuit, dans un grand hôtel de Tokyo, le patron avait insisté pour avoir une femme très belle, alors pas le choix, il avait été choisi illico. Il se souvient de sa tête quand il lui a dit qu'il était un homme, et ce dernier voulu le virait en disant que les clients donneront une mauvaise image de l'hôtel, a laquelle il a répondu que les clients ne serons rien a moins qu'il doit coucher avec. Un a deux soir par semaine, très bien payé pour le peu d'horaire.

Travail n°2, préparateur de commande uniquement un samedi sur deux, 7h30-12h/12h30-18h. Aucun problème a l'embauche avec sa patronne et ses collègues ont aussi un style bien a eux. Moyennement payé, mais a de bons amis.

Travail n°3, cuisinier dans un petit food truck, horaire libre, juste prévenir des horaires pour organiser les plannings et les salaires. Emploie et lieu relaxant, et salaire variable.

Travail n°4, serveuse polyvalente pour le café de sa sœur, ''A la rencontre de l’Âme'', qui as bien souvent besoin de son aide pour canaliser Sai et réparer ses bêtises. Amis et collègues charmants, et salaire normal, pas de traitement faveur.

Alors qu'Hikaru insultait mentalement sa sœur, il ne remarqua pas une paires de bras passant par dessus ses épaules, lui offrant une étreinte douce et rassurante.

 

''Sai, ne pense pas que cela va t'excuser d'être en retard a ton propre rendez-vous !'' lâcha Hikaru un peu rouge. ''T'imagine pas les problèmes que tu me cause.''

''Je sais, je sais.'' dit Sai en traînant son frère dans le centre commercial en face d'eux. ''Tu vas pas te mettre en colère juste le jour de notre sortie'', bouda Sai.

''La faute a qui'', reprocha Hikaru en se laissant faire par sa sœur.

 

Dedans, Sai décida qui lui fallait de nouveaux vêtements et traîna Hikaru dans sa boutique favorite, un magasin vendant des articles de style lolita. Il dut conseiller et aider Sai dans sa recherche de nouvelle robe, car avec la taille de ses jambes, certaine chose serait trop osé. Finalement au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, ils sortirent de la boutique, Sai avec 3 robes et beaucoup accessoires, et Hikaru avec un robe, que Sai lui as obligé a prendre, une robe noir a dentelle blanche, possédant des brettelle et un tissu léger, lui arrivant au dessus du genou.

Maintenant que Sai avait fini, elle insista pour qu'Hikaru aille se faire plaisir, qu'elle lui payerai ses achats pour s'excuser, et ce n'est pas tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Hikaru décida de se venger, en s'achetant tout ce qu'il lui plaisait, sans regarder la quantité. Sai pleura mentalement pour son portefeuille.

Mais Hikaru se sentait un peu mal, non il ne culpabiliserai pas, ah ça non ! Sai l'avait mérité, non c'est plutôt qu'il n'avait prévu le poids de ses sacs, en plus du fait qu'il ne sait pas où il pourrait les ranger. Inconsciemment, il avait acheté que des vêtements féminins, ce détail n'échappa a Sai, qui savait très bien ce que cela signifiait en comportement Hikaru, il était amoureux d'un homme, parce que si c'était d'une femme, il aurait acheté que chez les hommes.

Elle allait lui poser des questions, mais au moment de le faire, elle se mit a dire autre chose.

 

''Tu me fais pas de cadeau, hein ?'' se lamenta Sai.

''Tu veux porter mes sacs peut-être ?'' demanda innocemment Hikaru.

''Non merci, ça ira, je pense avoir déjà assez souffert'', murmura-t-elle en regardant son portefeuille.

''La prochaine fois, tu sauras que personne ne dérange mon emploi du temps'', rajouta-t-il en la regardant du coin de l’œil.

''Hika, tu travaille trop, un jour tu vas t’effondrer sans comprendre pourquoi'', s'inquiéta Sai. ''Je n'ai pas envie de te revoir dans un lit d'hôpital.''

''Ne t'en fait pas, j'arrive encore a me trouver du temps de libre pour me reposer'', rassura Hikaru. ''Viens, allons manger un peu avant que je parte, je paie promis.''

 

Ils passèrent un petit moment dans une boulangerie, discutant de la prochaine saison a venir, l'automne, et donc un changement de carte au café de Sai et de nouveau shooting photo pour Hikaru. En parlant de shooting photo, Hikaru se rappela qu'il devait rentrer se préparer pour ne pas se mettre en retard, il n'imagine même pas la réaction de son mentor, déjà qu'il avait décalé la séance, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard.

Comprenant cela, Sai dit au revoir a Hikaru pendant qu'il rentrait dans un taxi avec tout ces sacs, en plus des siens. En voyant la voiture partir, emmenant Hikaru loin d'elle, elle ôta son masque. Son sourire se fana, et ses yeux devenaient terne et froid, elle ne comprenait pas son petit frère. Pourquoi il reste avec elle ? Pourquoi répond-il a ses caprices si facilement ?

Elle décida de se changer les idées, et rien de mieux que de travailler pour oublier. Elle marchait dans les rues bondées de Tokyo sans remarqué qu'une personne la suivait de loin.

 

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 

Akari, était avec ses amis de l'université, quand elle la vit marcher dans la foule, grande et fière, le regard froid. Elle ne pensait pas la revoir un jour d'aussi près. Elle abandonna ses amis amis avec un excuse bidon pour suivre la jeune femme.

Durant toute la filature, Sai ne s'était pas retourner, heureusement pour Akari, qui, si on puis dire, n'était très doué pour ce genre de chose. Cette dernière vit sa cible rentrer dans un café, ''A la rencontre de l'Âme'', un café très populaire dans le centre de Tokyo. Afin de ne pas être suspect, elle attendit 5 min avant de rentrer, se plaçant dans un coin près de l'entrée.

Sai sortait du vestiaire, portant une tenue de serveuse, ajustant les manches de sa chemise, ignorant le regard d'une jeune fille trop curieuse. Akari ne pouvait croire que Sai se trouvait aussi près d'elle, elle se demandait si Hikaru, se trouvait lui aussi sur Tokyo. Elle ne la lâcha pas du regard, ce qui fut sa plus grande erreur.

Sai fini par remarquer qu'elle faisait l'objet d'un regard plutôt insistant, croyant que c'était encore son client dégoûtant, elle ignora le regard. Mais elle trouvait étrange qu'il ne l'avait pas encore abordé, et qu'il ne venait pas normalement en début de semaine. La tentation trop forte, elle se retourna, et dévoila son visage a une jeune fille qui lui paraissait familière. Les deux femmes se regardaient longtemps avant que Sai ne la reconnaisse.

 

''Akari ?'' dit étonné Sai en s'approchant d'elle.

 

Mais Akari, entendant son nom et voyant sa cible l'approcher, elle prit la décision de prendre la fuite, sachant qu'elle pourrait la confronté un autre jour, sachant où elle travaille. Bien sur elle espérait, que Sai ne quitte pas son emploi, fuyant de nouveau comme il y a 4 ans.

Sai était encore sous le choc, d'avoir revu la jeune fille qui avait bien grandi depuis qu'elle l'a connu. Elle comprenait sa fuite, leur dernière réunion, n'était pas très touchante. Elle avait vu la peur dans ses yeux. _Je lui fait peur, pourquoi ? Je voulais juste protéger Hikaru._

 

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 

**Flashback**

Sai avait eu ses 12 ans depuis déjà trois mois, elle se considérait comme une grande fille, et les grandes filles apprennent toutes a cuisinier un jour. C'est pour cette raison, en plus de vouloir faire des économies afin de répondre aux besoins de son petit frère, qu'elle se trouvait dans la cuisine.

Elle préparait le repas du midi pour elle et son petit frère, rien de spécial, juste du riz au curry qu'Hikaru aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle faisait attention a chaque détail, elle ne voulait pas se blesser ou mettre le feu a la maison. Elle ne voulait pas être séparer de son Hikaru.

Une fois le plat, prêt, elle alla s'occuper du linge qu'elle devait étendre, voyant le soleil, elle se dit qu'elle allait aussi aérer les futons, les couettes et les coussins. Elle fit plusieurs aller retour, pour descendre le tout dans le salon.

Quand elle allait commençait sa tâche, elle entendit frapper a la porte, pensant que c'était le facteur, elle parti vite répondre. Cependant quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur Hikaru portant sur son dos une petite fille aux cheveux roses. Elle entendit la petite sanglotait sur le dos d'Hikaru.

Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et l'emmena dans le salon, pour lui parler et la calmer.

 

''Onee-chan'', fit un Hikaru de 4 ans. ''Akari peut rester a la maison en attendant que ses parents rentrent a sa maison ?''

''Hikaru, va chercher un verre d'eau pour ton amie, pendant que je lui parle'', dit Sai en s'accroupissant devant lui.

''Oui Onee-chan !'' Dit Hikaru en courant.

''Fais attention !''

 

Une fois Hikaru partit, Sai se demandait comment elle allait calmer la petite fille, en dehors d'Hikaru, du facteur et de la caissière du supermarché, elle ne parlait a personne d'autre.

 

''Akari, c'est ça'', dit Sai.

''Oui'', dit une petite voix.

''Moi c'est Sai, la grande sœur d'Hikaru'', dit gentiment Sai.'' Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?''

''Oui'', dit Akari en retenant ses sanglots.

''Ne pleure pas, une si jolie petite fille ne doit pas pleurer'', dit Sai en lui essuyant les larmes.

''Maman et Papa, sont parti voir Papy a l'hôpital, un hôpital très loin d'ici. Papa a dit que cet hôpital n'était pas fait pour les enfants, alors Maman m'a dit de rester sage a la maison, et elle m'a fait un bento. Mais, j'ai entendu une voiture a l’extérieur, je suis sorti, je pensais que c'était Maman et Papa qui rentraient, mais c'était pas eux. Et quand j'ai voulu rentrer, la porte était fermée'', pleura Akari. ''Ils vont me détester !''

''Tu sais quoi ? On va écrire un mot a tes parents, le collé contre la porte de ta maison, expliquant que tu es ici'', dit doucement Sai. ''Tu veux bien rester manger avec nous, c'est la première fois que mon petit frère invite un ami a la maison.''

 

Akari hocha la tête, tandis que Sai écrit la lettre. Hikaru revenait avec le verre d'eau pour Akari, qui le bu pour se calmer. La lettre fini, Akari et Hikaru montrèrent la maison des Fujioka a Sai pour y déposer la lettre. Puis ils repartirent chez eux.

Akari et Hikaru aidaient Sai dans ses tâches, ils avaient pour missions de taper les coussins. Sai, les regardant d'un œil attendri, continua a pendre le linge.

L'heure du midi sonna, et les enfants mangeaient le curry de Sai, en essayant de ne pas se tâcher, il y avait un concours entre eux, ce qui fit rire la grande sœur. Finalement, c'est Akari qui avait gagné, Sai la félicita en lui tapotant la tête tendrement, qui eu pour effet de faire rougir la petite fille. Akari était contente, elle avait une grande sœur si gentille.

L'après midi qui suivit, se passa tranquillement, les 2 plus jeunes avait joué dans le jardin, et se sont endormis sur le canapé, pendant que Sai jouait au Go dans un coin du salon, sur son ordinateur.

Quand elle remarqua l'heure, elle s'inquiétait pour les parents de sa nouvelle petite sœur, elle avait laissé son numéro et son adresse dans la lettre, mais au fond d'elle, elle avait peur. Peur de quoi, d'être mal jugée, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, d'être pris en pitié. Elle redoutait de leur faire face, mais elle le devait pour Akari.

Soudainement, la sonnette se mit a sonner, et Sai sursauta en poussant un petit cri. Elle se plaqua les mains devant sa bouche, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait réveillé aucun des petits. Elle se leva en silence, pour aller a la porte. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, puis regarda dans l'ouverture les deux adultes qui avait l'air affolé.

Il vit le regard de ces étrangers sur elle, elle eu un moment de peur, mais elle se ressaisit avant qu'un des 2 adultes ne viennent a parler.

 

''Bonjour'', dit Sai. ''Vous êtes les parents d'Akari ?''

''Oui'', dit la femme, Ayako Fujioka.

''Alors entrer, elle dort dans le salon avec mon petit frère'', ajouta Sai en les faisant rentrer.

''Est-ce que Sai Fujiwara est là, nous voudrions la remercier'', dit le père d'Akari, Lin Fujioka.

''Je suis Sai'', dit-elle.

''Merci mademoiselle'', dit sincèrement Ayako.

''Et ce n'est rien, Akari ne m'a dérangé, elle est une gentille petite fille'', ajouta Sai. ''Mais …''

''Mais ?'' Répéta Ayako.

''Mais vous ne devriez pas laisser une enfant de son âge seule dans une grande maison'', accusa Sai en les regardant froidement. ''Vous n'imaginez même pas ce qu'elle a ressenti ou aurait ressenti, si mon petit frère ne l'avait pas trouver en train de pleurer.''

''Nous sommes tellement désolé …''

''Ce n'est pas a moi que vous devriez vous excusez'', coupa Sai. ''Mais a la petite Akari, qui était affolé et tremblante de peur quand je l'ai rencontré.''

 

Les parents se mirent a ressentir de la honte, ils avaient laissé leur petite fille seule. Sai ne les avaient épargné, elle leur avait dit tout ce qu'elle leur reprochait, et les laissa seule dans l'entrée, pendant qu'elle allait réveiller leur fille et Hikaru.

Akari en larmes, regardait ses parents, puis sauta dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant et prononçant des mots incompréhensibles. Les parents firent un gros câlin sous le regard de Sai, qui étrangement se sentant … jalouse. Jalouse de cette famille, de ses parents aimant leur enfant, mais surtout des excuses prononcé par ces derniers a leur enfant.

**Fin Flashback**

 

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 

Sai continua a travailler, essayant de ne rien paraître malgré sa peine. Ses collègues sauf Hinami, ne c'étaient rendu compte de rien, tandis que sa meilleur amie, avait cherché la raison de son apitoiement, en vain. Finalement, Sai réussi a travailler correctement jusqu'à la fermeture.

Quand elle ferma à clé son commerce, elle regarda le ciel, ne voyant que le noir de la nuit et les point de lumière des étoiles dans ce dernier. Perdu dans ses pensées et ses sentiments, elle se dit que cela ne lui ferait pas du mal de se balader, trouver un bar tranquille et boire une bonne bière, pour enfin décompresser de sa trop longue journée.

 


	19. Réalisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira et Ogata tente de parler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.
> 
> Dialogue = ''...''  
> Italique = pensée

**Chapitre 19 : Réalisation**

 

**Précédemment :** Perdu dans ses pensées et ses sentiments, elle se dit que cela ne lui ferait pas du mal de se balader, trouver un bar tranquille et boire une bonne bière, pour enfin décompresser de sa trop longue journée.

 

Au même moment, dans un immeuble se situant dans un beau quartier, deux personnes se trouvait face a face, autour d'un goban, l'une silencieuse et l'autre pensive. Akira ne savait comment comprendre le comportement de son frère et ami, Ogata, pendant environ 2 semaines, ce dernier le fut comme la peste, et là ce soir, il lui demande de venir a la maison comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait accepté, l'autre l'avait fait rentrer et lui avait désigné le goban, qui n'attendait que les 2 joueurs.

Depuis bientôt 2h, les deux hommes jouaient de façon sérieuse, comme si aucun d'entre eux ne voulait faire plaisir a l'autre d'abandonner. Mais toute partie a une fin, Akira devait se l'avouer, il se devait de donner son abandon, continuer en sachant pertinemment que l'on peut rattraper la partie, c'était juste un comportement de gamin.

C'est a contre cœur qui donna son abandon, auquel le Meijin ne dit rien. Ce dernier rangea les pierres, et ne semblait pas vouloir commenter cette partie. Akira se sentit a la fois vexé et humilié, il ne comprenait pas du tout la raison d'une telle indifférence. Sans qu'il puisse contenir ses émotions, il se mit a pleurer, lui demandant l'origine de sa haine, car il avait bien vu de la haine dans son frère.

Ogata lui rétorqua tout ce qui lui reprochait depuis longtemps, sa très grande jalousie a son propos depuis le début de leur amitié, le dégoût et la haine qu'il éprouvait depuis envers lui depuis le scandale, ses airs supérieurs aux autres. A la suite de cela, Akira continua de pleurer, mais refusait de se laisser insulter de la sorte.

 

''Tu crois que c'est facile tout les jours d'être son fils, d'être constamment comparer a lui !'' cria Akira. ''Tu sais rien du vrai moi, tout le monde attend que je sois le digne fils de son père, je n'avais jamais le droit à l'erreur ! Jamais ! Je te pensais différent des autres qui m'approchait juste pour mon père, je voulais juste que me regarde pour ce que je suis et non pour lui ! Pourquoi même après sa retraite, je dois encore vivre dans son ombre !''

 

''Akira, je …''

''Non ! Tait-toi !'' hurla-t-il. ''J'aurais du m'en douter, personne ne veut de moi, même Hikaru m'a laissé.''

''Tu existe, ton go n'appartient qu'a toi, et non a ton père'', dit Ogata. ''Je viens de le réaliser que je ne pouvais pas m'en rendre compte, sans que je réalise tout ce que je ressentais. Mais sache qu'avec le temps, j'ai su apprécier notre amitié, nos parties, nos discussions. Et si je t'ai fui, ce n'est par honte envers moi-même, je n'arrivais plus a te faire face après que cette journaliste me la fait remarquer.''

''… c'est ça que t'a dit Mme Akita'', demanda Akira en se calmant. ''Après ton départ, elle m'a aussi parler, fait réaliser a quel point mon père ne méritait pas mon comportement, que je n'ai été qu'un enfoiré avec lui.''

''Voilà une bonne chose de faite pour nous deux'', dit Ogata.

''On fait la paix,'' tenta timidement Akira.

''Bien sur Akira'', rassura Seiji.

 

Ogata rangea son goban, puis alla prendre deux bières dans son frigo et des salés dans son placard. Akira lui lança un drôle de regard quand il vit une bière devant lui. Il évitait de boire de l'alcool, mais Ogata insistait toujours pour qu'il décompresse.

 

''Oublions un peu le go, ton père et cette journaliste'', dit Ogata. ''Je veux te rassurer, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Je comprend mieux maintenant que tu te sois toujours senti un peu mal au contacte des joueurs de Go. Mais tu allais mieux …''

''J'allais mieux quand il était là'', coupa Akira après un première gorgée de bière.'' Lui, il ne connaissait pas mon père, ni notre monde avant de me rencontrer.''

''Akira arrête d'en parler …''

''Mais je veux en parler !'' cria Akira. ''Quand il est parti, personne ne voulait en parler, ils l'ont oublié trop rapidement. Comment veut-tu que j'aille mieux si personne n'est là pour m'écouter.''

''Alors parle, tu sais déjà ce que je pense de lui'', insista Ogata.

''Hikaru était tout a mes yeux'', dit avec une petite joie dans la voix Akira. ''Il m'a vu comme l'enfant que j'étais, il m'a considérait comme si j'étais son ami, alors que je ne l'ai vu que comme un rival et rien d'autre. Mais je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne avec lui, il est vrai que je voulais un rival de mon age, et j'ai choisi Hikaru sans lui laissé le choix, et même quand je lui ai dit qu'il m'avait déçu, lui m'a dit qu'il me rattraperait et deviendrait mon digne rival. J'étais si heureux ce jour-là, même si je ne le croyais pas capable de cela.''

''Akira ...''

''Malheureusement, il était insei et moi, pro, au yeux de notre monde, on … non, je ne pouvais pas lui parler et lui dire que je l'encourageai. Il s'est fait des amis, s'est encore plus éloigné de moi sans oublier son but, me battre. Et c'est là que je me suis dit que j'avais fait une belle connerie, j'ai réalisé que malgré son faible niveau a l'époque, je l'ai toujours voulu comme rival, et surtout je …'' hésita Akira.

''Parle, il faut que cela sorte'', parla Ogata.

''Je … je ne le voulais rien que pour moi … qu'il loupe son examen … pas par peur de l'affronter mais pas peur de le perdre au détriments des autres joueurs. Je me suis même mis a souhaiter qu'il aurait mieux fallu … que je lui parle pas du Go professionnel, et même pire … qu'il ne découvre jamais le Go ! Comme cela je n'aurais pas a souffrir de ne plus le voir !''

 

Akira se remit a pleurer, la tête dans ses bras, comme un enfant. Ogata, lui ne disait plus rien, il réfléchissait sur les dires tout en réconfortant Akira avec une main sur l'épaule. Il savait très bien ce que son petit frère de cœur souffrait, et connaissant Akira, il était sur que ce dernier ne c'était rendu compte de rien.

 

''Akira regarde moi'', ordonna Ogata. ''Je peux te poser une question ?''

''Vas-y'', dit-il en levant la tête.

''Quand Hikaru te parlait, tu ressentait une grande joie ou une quelconque sensation agréable ?''

''Oui'', répondit Akira en se remémorant les moments entre eux.

''Quand Hikaru parlait ou riait avec quelqu'un d'autre, avait tu mal ?''

''Oui, très mal.''

''Quand tu avais un mauvaise journée, voir Hikaru te rendais heureux ?''

''Il est arrivé que ce soit le cas.''

''Étais-tu triste, quand Hikaru allait mal ?'' Demanda Ogata, qui était de plus en plus sur le mal d'Akira.

''Bien sur c'est mon rival.''

''Akira, écoute moi bien, et ne te mens pas a toi-même'', commença Ogata.

''Tu m'inquiète Seiji'', ajouta Akira.

''Akira, tu ne serais pas amoureux d'Hikaru par hasard ?'' Termina Ogata.

''Quoi !? Que dis-tu … moi, amoureux d'Hikaru, c'est … c'est totalement absurde ! Comment peux-tu dire cela.''

''Vous ce que tu m'as dit, je pense sincèrement que tu es complètement fou amoureux de lui'', rajouta Ogata choqué. ''Même après 4 ans.''

 

Akira ne voulait pas croire a un truc aussi stupide, lui amoureux, il s'en serait rendu compte, il n'était pas stupide. Sauf que quelque chose tilta dans sa tête, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, comment ferait-il pour savoir a quoi cela ressemble.

 

_Non mais, je suis pas amoureux d'Hikaru et surtout, je suis pas gay !_ pensa Akira.

 

Pendant sa longue réflexion interne, Ogata alla se coucher, sur le fait que Akira, le Akira qu'il connaît depuis sa naissance, enfin presque, était amoureux. Et que le principale concerné ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. En temps normal, il aurait ri, encourageait Akira dans son amour, sauf que là, la cible était Hikaru Shindou, absent depuis 4 ans, et qu'il avait fait beaucoup de mal avec sa stupide disparition.

 


	20. Une surprise de taille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akari annonce à Akira et compagnie, qu'elle a revu Sai ...  
> ...  
> provoquant par la suite de drôles de surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.
> 
> Dialogue = ''...''  
> Italique = pensée

**Chapitre 20 : Une surprise de taille**

 

Ce matin, le soleil se cachait derrière d'épais nuages sombres, annonciateur d'une forte pluie. Akari trouvait cela ironique que son humeur concorde avec la météo. Dans son cœur, elle pleurait d'avoir revu son ancienne grande sœur, sa grande sœur qui semblait heureuse et toujours aussi belle. Elle ne s'attendait pas que cette dernière la reconnaisse, et surtout que Sai soit aussi choqué de la revoir.

Cependant, ce qui lui fit le plus mal, c'est de l'avoir entendu prononcé son prénom avec douceur, d'avoir entendu sa voix sans mépris ni froideur dans le ton après toutes ces années. Elle mentirait si elle disait que Sai ne lui avait pas manqué, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, et qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité son retour, pas seulement pour Hikaru, mais aussi pour elle.

Elle se souvenait encore de son sourire, de ses crises de honte, de sa tristesse caché, … et de sa disparition le jour de ses 16 ans. Sai avait laissé des cicatrice en elle et en Hikaru.

Elle sortit de son lit, chassant ses pensées loin, très loin au fond de son esprit. Elle avait d'autre chose a penser, comme par exemple se dépêcher de se préparer afin de ne pas être en retard a son premier cours de la journée. Avant de partir, elle envoya un message a Ogata, qui lui avait donné son numéro afin d'obtenir des infos sur Sai. Elle lui dit qu'elle comptait voir a midi Akira.

Après trois longues heures de cours en amphithéâtre, Akari avait hâte de sortir prendre l'air. Elle dit au revoir a ses amis, pour partir a l'institut de Go. Ogata lui avait proposé de manger avec Akira et les autres, car ils avaient chacun un emploi de parties compliquées.

Une fois devant le lieu de rendez-vous, toute la bande, qui comprenait Akira, Waya, Isumi, Nase, Occhi, et Ogata qui s'était invité, alla manger au restaurant chinois, se trouvant pas très loin. Akari fut surprise de voir Akira et Waya en bon terme, elle se souvenait qu'Hikaru lui parlait du contraire. Elle un sourire triste qui n'échappa au groupe.

Après avoir reçu leurs commandes, les joueurs discutaient de tout et de rien, mais Akari ne parlait pas, elle voulait parler de Sai seulement a Akira. Ce dernier remarqua son malaise, et l’interrogea, ne pensant pas a la réponse qu'il allait recevoir.

 

''J'ai vu la sœur d'Hikaru hier'', répondit Akari.

 

Tout le monde s'était gelé sur place en entendant le nom de leur ami. Ils analysaient l'information longtemps, avant de comprendre la tristesse de la jeune fille. Ogata, fit le premier pas en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, pour l’inciter a continuer.

 

''Hier, en sortant des cours, j'ai vu Sai dans la rue et je l'ai suivi'', expliqua Akari. ''Comme elle n'a pas remarqué ma présence, je l'ai suivi jusqu'à son travail dans un salon de thé a la française, où elle travaille comme serveuse comme j'ai pu le constater.''

''Et ensuite, tu as pu lui parler ?'' demanda rapidement Akira. ''Elle t'a parlé d'Hikaru ? Tu as de ces nouvelles ?''

''Je suis désolé, je me suis enfuie quand elle m'a vu'', dit tristement la jeune fille.

''Attendez, attendez !'' s'écria Waya. ''Tu as dit ''Sai'' ?''

''Oui, c'est le nom de Onee-chan'', dit s'en rendre compte Akari, qui rougit en réalisant ses propos.

''Tu viens de dire 'Onee-chan', tu la connais ? Pourtant tu nous as dit que tu ne savais rien d'elle !'' lui reprocha Akira.

''Calme-toi Akira'', dit Isumi. ''Akari, tu veux bien nous expliquer, s'il te plaît.''

''Je t'ai dit la vérité Touya, mis a part son prénom et les petites choses que j'ai appris sur elle durant mes après midi chez Hikaru, et encore, elle était toujours en train de s'occuper de la maison ou de travailler, alors je ne sais plus vraiment rien d'elle'', ajouta-t-elle. ''Elle a disparue sans laissé de trace l'année de mes 7 ans, et a l'époque je me suis senti trahie, elle m'avait promis d'être toujours là, de jamais nous faire pleurer.''

''Nous ?'' Demanda Ogata.

''Moi et Hikaru'', dit-elle. ''Hikaru avait perdu goût a la vie sans elle, il a mit du temps a s'en remettre … c'est pour cette raison que je n'aime pas en parlé, penser a sa sœur le rendait toujours triste.''

 

Un silence se forma, ils avaient senti un malaise dans sa voix, et son regard était vide quand elle avait prononcé cette phrase. Waya fut désigner du regard, comme il était le fautif de sa tristesse.

 

''Euh … Akari'', commença Waya qui ne savait pas quoi dire. ''Tu pense que cette Sai puisse être le saint du NetGo ?''

''Waya'', fit Isumi.

''Merde, arrête d'en parler'', chuchota Nase en lui donnant un coup de coude.

''C'est possible'', répondit Akari. ''Sai adorait ce jeu autant qu'elle aime Hikaru à l'époque, mais il me semble qu'elle ne jouait pas, je me souviens seulement qu'elle collectionner et étudier toutes les parties et articles sur le Go qu'elle pouvait trouver sur internet ou dans le Go Week. En y pensant, elle avait une très grande collection de kifus.''

 

Akari eu un rire en se souvenant qu'une fois Sai s'était endormi sur un compte rendu de partie après avoir pris un douche, le lendemain, il s'était transférer sur la moitié du visage de sa sœur.

Devant ce rire qui personne ne pouvait comprendre l'origine, ils se sentaient soulagé que sa peine soit parti. Dans un accord silencieux, les autres personnes autour de la table décida d'oublier le sujet Sai le temps d'un repas. Mais Ogata ne le montrait pas, mais il s'excitait de joie a l'intérieure, il allait enfin rencontrer Sai.

Avant de se séparer, Akari donna l'adresse de ''A la rencontre de l'Âme'' a Akira, en lui disant qu'il était libre d'en faire ce qu'il veut, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas être impliquée, elle avait besoin de temps, beaucoup de temps pour revoir Sai et Hikaru.

Le temps passa, l'heure du goûter sonnerai dans une dizaine de minutes, et bientôt 4 personnes se réunissaient dans le hall de l'association. Waya et Isumi avaient convaincu Akira de l'accompagner pour rencontrer la fameuse Sai. Ogata décida de les conduire la bas afin de pouvoir aller avec eux.

Le trajet en voiture leur permis d'arriver rapidement devant la façade du café/salon de thé, dont le style avait d'abord surpris, puis finalement l'élégance et la finesse qui se dégageait de l'endroit, les firent changer d'avis. Ils décidèrent de rentrer dedans et pris un table dans le fond de la salle, pour avoir un vu d'ensemble sur tout le café.

 

''Alors, vous savez a quoi elle ressemble cette Sai ?'' demanda Isumi.

''Ben non, mais on est là pour le découvrir'', ajouta Waya.

''On pourrait se renseigner auprès des serveuses'', dit Ogata, puis se tourna vers Akira qui fusillait toute la salle du regard. ''Akira, arrête, a moins que tu veux qu'on paraisse suspect.''

 

Akira ne pouvait s'en empêchait, si il voulait vite revoir Hikaru,mais pour cela il devait d'abord rencontrer sa sœur.

Une serveuse du nom de Stéphanie, prit leur commande aussi vite qu'aucun d'entre eux ne put poser des questions sur Sai. Donc en attendant son retour, ils se demandèrent qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien dire pour convaincre la serveuse de leur divulguait des informations sur Sai.

 

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 

 

Koyo ne supportait plus de sentir enfermé dans sa propre maison, ce sentiment avait commencé a paraître depuis qu'il avait recommencer a sortir a l’extérieur pour voir Sai. Il l'aimait bien, comme une amie bien sur, mais il réalisa qu'il voulait faire plus de rencontre, sortir même si cela n'était pas pour voir Sai. C'est pour ces raisons, qu'il se trouvait dans le centre-ville de Tokyo, marchant, faisant quelques achats, mais au final, il alla quand même au café de son amie.

Il entrait dedans, et s'installa a une table se trouvant non loin de celle de son fils. Bien sur il ne le remarqua pas, se contenta de lire un livre qu'il avait précédemment acheté dans une veille librairie.

 

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 

 

Du coté de l'autre table, c'est Waya qui fit remarquer a Akira la présence de son père a moins de 2 mètre. Akira et Ogata fut surpris, ils savaient que ce genre de café n'étaient pas du goût du maître de Go. Akira allait saluer son père mais Ogata ne retenu avec l'aide de Waya. Il lui expliqua de cela était étrange de le voir ici, lieu où Sai travaille. Leurs pensées furent interrompu par une voix aigu.

 

''Monsieur Touya, quel bonne surprise !'' s'exclama Hinami en le voyant.

''Bonjour Mlle Mitobe'', salua poliment Koyo avec un vrai sourire, car l'enfant était drôle.

''Bonjour a vous aussi, au fait appelé moi Hinami'', dit Hinami. ''C'est rare de vous voir en pleine semaine, dommage Sai ne travaille pas cette après midi.''

''Je le sais, je connais son emploi du temps, mais je ne suis pas venu pour elle, j'avais envie de sortir de chez moi'', dit simplement Koyo.'' Voir un peu plus de monde, sans vraiment où commencer.''

''Oh … je manque a tout mes devoirs, qu'est-ce que vous souhaitiez ? Comme d'habitude'', demanda Hinami.

''Non, je voudrais découvrir un peu plus la carte, je te fait confiance Hinami.''

''Oui, vous ne serez pas déçu de mon choix, je reviens vite avec votre commande surprise'', dit timidement Hinami en partant.

 

La scène n'avait pas échapper a l'autre table. Plusieurs informations importantes se fient entendre dans la courte discussion. Premièrement, Sai ne semblais pas être présente aujourd'hui, deuxièmement, Touya Koyo devait venir souvent ici pour voir Sai, car il semblait connaître son emploie du temps, et troisièmement, l'une des serveuse se trouvait être la jeune femme qu'il avait pris pour l'amante de Touya senior, Hinami Mitobe, qui haïssait les joueurs de go.

Hinami revenait a la table de Koyo avec un plateau comportant un service a thé, avec pas une tasse mais deux, et des gâteaux. Elle ne portait plus son uniforme de serveuse. Sa tenue fit rougir la table des garçons, elle portait une courte robe rouge avec des écritures noires dessus, et des talons a aiguille noir. Par dessus sa robe, elle portait la veste en cuir noir, en clair sa tenue était plutôt faite pour aller en boite nuit, qu'au travail.

 

''J'ai fini mon service'', dit faiblement Hinami en posant le plateau. ''Cela ne vous dérange pas que je reste a votre table, le temps d'un thé si vous voulez.''

''Tu peux rester autant que tu veux'', dit Koyo en voyant la mine de la jeune femme. ''Assis-toi et dit moi ce que tu m'a pris.''

''Merci ! Alors je vais apporter de quoi faire un thé anglais, de l'Earl Grey plus précisément. Les anglais mettent du lait et du sucre dans leur thé selon leur goût'', expliqua Hinami. ''Les gâteaux sont des scones que le coupe en deux afin de les garnir soit de beurre, de confiture, de crème fouetté, ou les trois a la fois. En clair, un vrai goûté a l'anglaise.''

''Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayer, mais je me souviens que ma femme m'en parlait quand elle revenait d'Angleterre'', dit avec une pointe de tristesse l'homme.

''Elle devait être une femme de goût.''

''Oui, elle l'était, contrairement a moi qui suis toujours les traditions'', ajouta-t-il. ''Je me demande bien ce qu'elle devait me trouver.''

''Ne dite pas ça, vous êtes un homme fort et charismatique'', insista Hinami. ''Elle devait aimer chez vous votre sens des traditions, votre fidélité aux valeurs culturelles de votre pays. Moi, je ne peux pas en dire autant, je suis entièrement japonaise, ayant vécu en France, j'ai soif d'en apprendre plus sur le Japon, mais je ne plierai jamais aux valeurs de ce pays, ce n'est pas dans mon éducation.''

''Tu as s'en doute raison, sinon pourquoi elle serait resté avec moi'', dit-il en se remontant le moral.

 

Leur discussion continuait ainsi, pendant Akira et Ogata écoutaient ce qu'ils se disaient. La première chose qu'il remarquèrent c'était le grand respect que portait Hinami a Koyo, pendant leur première rencontre, elle leur avait semblé très malpolie et sans-gène. Mais rien d'intéressant ne se disait jusqu'à qu'un homme rentra dans le café et alla a leur table.

 

''Hinami, ma chérie'', dit l'homme. ''Pourquoi tu ne répond pas a mes messages et mes appels ?''

''Tu comprend pas Suha, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec un homme'', dit-elle avec dégout. ''Je te l'ai déjà dit, toi et moi c'est une erreur ! Je suis lesbienne !''

''Ne mens pas'', dit-il en lui tenant le poignet. ''Et c'est qui ce vioque, me dit pas que tu couche avec !''

''Ça va pas la tête !'' Cria Hinami.'' En plus mes histoires ne te concernent en rien !''

''Eh bien si !'' Dit-il en refermant sa prise sur son poignet.

 

Elle gémit de douleur, et se débattait pour récupérer son poignet de ce fou furieux. Les clients regardaient tous dans leur direction, elle ne voulait pas faire un scandale dans le café de son amie, elle allait même accepter de partir avec l'homme. Mais Koyo, ne supportant pas voir une femme se faire traiter de la sorte, se leva et dégagea le poignet de la jeune femme.

 

''Hinami a été clair, elle ne veut plus vous voir'', dit froidement Koyo. ''Sinon, je devrais m'énerver.''

''J'ai pas peur d'un vieux comme toi'', dit-il en voulant lui donner un coup de poing.

 

Koyo esquiva facilement le coup, et prit par la même occasion le poignet de l'homme. Avec une main ferme, il lui tordit le poignet dans le dos, jusqu'à que ce dernier ne puisse plus bouger, sous peine de se faire casser le poignet.

 

''Approche a nouveau ma fille, et vous vous retrouverez a l'hôpital, en plus d'une plainte pour harcèlement'', dit Koyo avec son ton le plus effrayant.

 

L'homme hocha la tête, puis parti en courant loin du vieil homme qui venait de l'humilié. Koyo se tourna vers Hinami pour examiner des éventuelles blessures. A part quelques bleus sur son poignet, Hinami allait bien physiquement.

 

''Hinami, expliquer s'il vous plaît'', dit Koyo en remettant a sa table et l'invitant a faire de même.

''Sérieusement, mon père'', ria un peu Hinami en se tenant le ventre.

''Hinami, je voudrais bien des explications, et vous allez me les fournir'', dit-il sur un ton sérieux. ''Sinon Sai sera au courant.''

''Tu me fais pas peur'' menaça Hinami en s'arrêtant de rire.

''J'arrive toujours a empêcher Sai de faire une grosse bêtise dans la cuisine depuis que je la connais'' dit Koyo. ''Alors, tu parle ou je parle à Sai.''

 

Hinami perdit toute sa confiance et devenu blanche devant l'argument de Koyo.

 

_Il a pas tort, j'ai aucune chance devant un vétéran capable d'empêcher Sai de se comporter comme une idiote._

 

''Il y a 3 jours, je suis allé m'amuser en boite de nuit'', commença Hinami honteuse. ''La plupart de mes amis me conseillent d'arrêter ce genre de sortie nocturne, et ils ont bien raison. Dès que je commence a boire et a danser, je fini toujours par attirer du monde, qui m'offrent souvent a boire avec eux, j'aime savoir que j'ai un pouvoir de séduction, et presque tous les soirs de fête, je fini avec une ou deux fille chez moi. Mais y a 3 jours, j'avais tellement bu que j'ai pas réalisé que j'avais passer toute ma nuit avec un mec, en fait je me souvient pas du tout de ma soirée, et la seule chose dont j'étais certaine, c'est que j'avais eu des rapports avec l'autre con. Depuis il me lâche plus, en disant qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre.''

''Tu as conscience que tu es en partie fautive'', la sermonna Koyo. ''Tes amis t'ont prévenu pour ton bien, et tu ne l'es pas écouté.''

''Je sais M le Juge, je suis entièrement coupable, mais s'il vous plaît n'en parler pas a Sai et Hikaru'', supplia Hinami. ''Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant.''

''Hikaru ?''

''Vous savez, le petit frère de Sai, elle du vous en parler'', expliqua Hinami.

''Oui, elle parle souvent de son petit frère et sa petite sœur, mais ne m'a jamais dit leurs noms.''

''Oh merde ! … attendez une seconde, Sai ne vous a jamais dit qu'elle parle d'Hikaru a la fois au masculin et au féminin'', dit confuse Hinami.

''Non, mais par hasard, le nom d'Hikaru est Shindou ?'' Demanda Koyo.

''Si je vous dis oui, vous me promettez de n'en parler a personne, Hikaru est devenu très sensible avec le temps, surtout quand cela concerne votre fils'', fini avec venin dans la voix sa phrase.

''Vous semblez pas aimer beaucoup mon fils'', remarqua-t-il.

''Hikaru est le premier garçon dont je suis tombé amoureuse malgré la différence d'age, cet idiot ne s'en ai jamais rendu compte'', pleura faussement Hinami. ''Je déteste tellement Akira Touya, votre fils ne sait pas qu'Hikaru sourit en parlant et pensant a lui, mais il pleure aussi beaucoup pour les mêmes raisons. Hikaru n'a jamais cessé de suivre sa carrière, même en France et en Angleterre. Vous devriez entendre quand Hikaru parle de lui, prononce son nom avec tant de douceur et d'amour que c'en est écœurant.''

''Hikaru a abandonné mon fils'', rajouta-t-il. ''Il est parti comme un lâche et sans aucun raison.''

 

Devant le dénigrement de son ami par M Touya, Hinami ne put contenir sa colère. Elle se leva brusquement et lui cria dessus toutes les choses qui lui passer en tête.

 

''Hikaru était malade ! Il a essayé d'en parler a votre fils ! Mais cette merde n'a pas voulu l'entendre, ni même lui porter la moindre attention ! Hikaru devait partir, le seul traitement a sa maladie, ses seules chances de survie se trouvaient en Angleterre ! Il a pas eu le choix ! En plus, il se sentait perdu dans votre monde ! Savez-vous qu'Hikaru était devenu dépressif a cause de sa carrière, c'est une jeune homme très sensible ! Alors je vous interdis vraiment, mais vraiment de l'insulter, Hikaru a du subir 2 ans de traitement, enfermé dans une putain de chambre d'hôpital, a attendre sa future mort ! Si Sai et moi, on n'avait pas été là a le soutenir et le convaincre de prendre ces médicaments, il se serait laissé mourir.''

''Je suis désolé, je n'en savais rien'', s'excusa Koyo.

''Je n'en veux pas de vos excuses, c'est plutôt a Hikaru que vous devriez les faire'', dit Hinami.'' Au fait, si j'étais vous, j'éviterai de parler d'Hikaru de cette manière a Sai, elle est très protectrice quand cela concerne son frère, et elle n'hésitera pas a couper tout lien avec vous pour ça.''

 

Hinami sorti du café en claquant la porte, laissant seul Koyo, qui fit de même peu de temps après. Akira, Isumi, Waya et Ogata, n'eurent pas tendre l'oreille pour entendre la colère d'Hinami. Aucun d'entre eux, n'aurait soupçonné la véritable raison derrière le départ de leur ami. Au fond eux, ils se sentirent un peu fautif de n'avoir rien vu, de n'avoir chercher a savoir les raisons du changement de leur ami avant son départ.

 

''Il était mon rival, j'aurai du prendre du temps pour l'écouter'', souffla Akira.

''Ce qui fait est fait'', grogna Waya. ''Et personne ne pourra changer cela. Personnellement, je voudrais bien revoir Hikaru pour lui demander un explication a propos de son comportement. On était ses amis, alors pourquoi diable il nous en a jamais parlé de ses soucis.''

''Waya calme-toi, Hikaru devait avoir ses raisons'', tenta Isumi.'' Moi, je pense que le seul moyen d'avoir des réponses concrètes, c'est de les lui demander en personne.''

''Il n'a pas tort'', confirma Ogata. ''Ce n'est pas sur des suppositions que l'on peut avancer. Et tu as entendu Hinami, Hikaru souffrait a cause de sa carrière, alors je pense qu'il aurait voulu se confier a quelqu'un qui n'a aucun loin avec le go.''

''Oui, mais c'est pas un raison de partir comme un voleur sans nous dire au revoir'', dit Waya, puis regarda sa montre. ''En parlant d'au revoir, je dois vous laisser.''

''Moi aussi, j'avais rendez-vous avec Maître Morishita'', dit Isumi en suivant son ami.

 

Ogata et Akira terminèrent leurs consommations, sans se dire un mot. Chacun des deux était perdu dans leurs pensées. Akira repensa a ce qu'il avait entendu, Hikaru n'a jamais cessé de penser a lui, et suit même sa carrière de près. Il ne savait pas comment analyser ces informations, ses sentiments se mélangeaient en lui, il était content qu'Hikaru ne l'avait pas oublié et pense encore a lui malgré la séparation. La seule chose qu'il était certain, c'est qu'il se sentait heureux d'être dans les pensées de son Hikaru.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou !!! Je viens de m'inscrire a AO3, mais j'ai déjà écrit plusieurs fanfictions sur d'autres sites, alors je viens vous partager mes belles œuvres que j’espère vous trouverez a votre goût.
> 
> Bye bye Kairy Dream


End file.
